Wanted: Gray Fullbuster
by TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef
Summary: Juvia is in a panic after a request she made (just as a bit of fun) finds itself on the request board at the guild hall. Well, it WAS on the board...somebody must've taken the job!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, its also the first anime one i've done and the first that could even get vaguely limey or whatever, I'm just wanting to try out things and see how things go. Was just going to be a One-shot but now im not sure how long it'll end up being. Ekk, im scared. :/**

**Ooops and also heres the one and only disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Jellal and Erza would be living happily ever after if i did... ;)**

**Chapter 1- The Request**

A fresh wave of panic accelerated her heart as her eyes frantically and fruitlessly raked over the guild request board. Where was it? She was certain it had been there! She groaned and slapped her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool down her rising agitation.

"Juvia!" called an all too familiar female voice.

She glared over her shoulder at the blonde mage who was approaching her.

"Stupid love rival," she muttered darkly, "Juvia wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you..."

Lucy Heartfilia, oblivious to the dark aura being produced (likely because it was now a common sight), stopped beside the blue haired girl.

"What's the matter? You seem conflicted," Lucy asked her, "Are you stuck trying to pick a job?"

Juvia's eye twitched in annoyance as she thought back to the blonde's 'great' idea…

_"I know something we can do!" exclaimed Lucy, "Why don't we all write pretend requests!"_

_Juvia and some of her fellow female guildmates; Erza, Wendy, Cana, Levy and Lisanna, all tilted their heads in curiosity._

_"What do you mean?" Erza asked, her tone bordering on 'This sounds like something I won't approve of'. __Lucy's eyes widened and she threw her hands up and shook her head._

_"I don't mean we should actually put them up!" she said earnestly before muttering, "Then people might take the job and we'd have to pay them…"_

_"I…don't really get it," Wendy put in shyly._

_Lucy shrugged, "Well, just think, if you could get the guild to do something for you or get you something you wanted, what would it be? What would you get them to do?"_

_An image of Gray bursting out of a large gift box sprung to Juvia's mind and she felt herself getting lightheaded while the other girls contemplated Lucy's question._

_"I know!" cried Erza unexpectedly, an unnerving grin lighting her beautiful face. __Everyone cringed and she laughed for a moment before turning serious._

_"Well, Lucy," she began authoritatively, "this was your idea after all, so get us all some paper and something to write with."_

_ The blonde pulled a face but nevertheless she hopped out of her chair and searched for the items they needed._

"Juvia?" the girl asked nervously, "You've been grinding your teeth and glaring at nothing for the past five minutes, are you alright?"

The blue haired girl forced herself to become serene; she dipped her head to Lucy.

"Juvia is fine, thank you for asking love rival. Juvia is returning to her home now."

"Alright, well, take it easy," said Lucy slowly, she then shouted, "But I'm _not_ your love rival!"

In a daze of fear and with her hands clenching and unclenching and her breaths coming in uneven spurts, Juvia walked out of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Her rapid heartbeat thundered in her ears even as her overactive imagination tortured her with the many possibilities of what _could've_ happened and what _could_ happen next.

She envisioned someone tactless, in the shape of Natsu Dragneel, finding the request that had someone gotten itself pinned to the board. In this scenario, Natsu reads the paper in an obnoxiously loud voice, catching the entire guilds attention; he then expresses his disgust by saying something along the lines of 'Yuck! Who the hell would want _him_?'

"Juvia," she groaned to herself, "must be more careful."

She was, at that point, in the lobby of Fairy Hills and dragging her feet as a new idea bloomed in her mind's eye. This time, the request was found by Gray Fullbuster himself. Juvia squeaked and covered her face with her hands in mortification as her imagined Gray sneered at her and told her that she's disgusting and that he's 'not into that.'

Finally at her the door to her room, Juvia sighed heavily. She really needed to learn to control herself when it came to Gray, she knew she freaked him out and annoyed him…but she just couldn't help it!

"Juvia will be different now," she vowed as she gripped her door handle, "Juvia will try and leave Gray-sama alone and be a good girl."

She yanked open the door.

It took a few seconds for her to fully comprehend what she was seeing.

"Gray-sama!" she gasped, "Why are you tied to Juvia's bed!?"

**AN: Eeep! Sorry its so short a chapter, but i wanted to end it on a kinda excitingish..thingy. Sorry if it's awful, no excuses, i just suck and wanted to torture you all, mwahahahaha! Also, since yeah blah blah OOC blah blah okay? (i've reached a new level of laziness here i think)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Explanation**

Other than the black boxers he wore, the only other material he had on was the length tied around part of his face; it prevented him from answering her directly. His dark blue eyes went from being wide in shock at her sudden appearance, to weary and then to demanding.

He clearly wanted to be free from his bindings, if his muffled words were anything to go by. He was resting against the headboard of her large bed, his hands were tied securely with ropes to the sturdy beams of the four-poster and, with longer ropes, his legs were likewise secured.

Juvia bit her lip, unable to stop herself from thinking that he was laid out for her like a feast, a special treat just for her. Before she could swoon, Gray made a sound that sounded like her name. She slapped herself, entered the room and quickly closed the door. Then she rushed over to him, climbed on the bed and knelt between his spread legs.

"Juvia will save you, Gray-sama!" she told him excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow and said something she couldn't understand against the gag. She blushed and then leaned forward to untie the knotted material. His eyes grew wide once again as her movement brought her breasts alarmingly close to his face. He pressed his head back against the headboard, moving away from her. Juvia yelped as her fingers became pinched.

"Gray-sama," she whispered awkwardly, "Juvia needs to undo the-"

He grunted in response, cutting her off and lifting and then turning his head to the side. The woman, with her fingers now blessedly free, flexed her digits for a moment before attacking the knot that she had now had easier access to. Busy as she was, she didn't notice the hint of pink tinging the other mage's face. Juvia pulled the strip and tossed it away, it fluttered harmlessly to the wooden floor.

"What the hell?" demanded Gray, frowning at her.

"J-Juvia d-doesn't know!" she stuttered, her blue eyes huge.

"You're telling me this wasn't all your idea?" he asked her dryly.

She shook her head frantically and then froze, realising she had gotten confused. She wailed and she nodded emphatically. Gray strained against his bindings, feeling for a second that he should possibly try and comfort the distraught woman. His actions caused his muscles to clench and become even more defined.

_Well, at least that got her attention_, he thought sardonically. She was staring at him with complete adoration shining in her expression. Surprisingly however, she seemed to catch herself and her features became serious.

"Why are you here, Gray-sama?" she asked quietly.

He snorted, "How the hell should I know? One minute I was walking down the street and the next I wake up here."

"Oh," she said softly, frowning in thought as she moved and brought her knees up so she could wrap her arms around her legs. Gray blinked and found himself frowning as well.

"Hey, I would've thought you'd be happier," he remarked, "Isn't this one of your weird fantasies or something?"

She didn't really need to say anything; her delightfully pink face said it all.

"This is not Juvia's fault!" she exclaimed, then she bit her lip worriedly and sunk down in her quietness once more before mumbling, "Juvia didn't say she wanted Gray-sama tied up…"

"So it _was_ your idea," accused Gray, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama!" she cried as she launched herself at him. Her slender arms wrapped around his muscular torso and held him tight as she pressed her face against his chest. He hoped she couldn't hear how his heart sped up…from the shock of her sudden action of course.

"J-juvia meant it as a joke!" explained the woman hurriedly and, to Gray's horror, she sounded like she was almost in tears, "She didn't mean it!"

"A joke, huh?" asked Gray.

At the sound of his voice rumbling through his chest, Juvia snapped back to her senses. She became aware of how she clung onto him and she immediately threw herself back, landing at the foot of the bed. She knelt and held her hands up.

"Forgive Juvia!" she cried earnestly.

Self-loathing bubbled up inside her. After all, it was no less than ten minutes ago that she had promised to leave the ice mage alone and be a good girl. Her gaze drifted around the room as she fought her desires. She wanted desperately to go back over to Gray but, equally, she wanted to prove to herself and him that she could control herself and stick to her word. She let out a frustrated scream and pulled on her soft blue hair, curling into a tight ball.

"It's too much," she whispered hoarsely, "Juvia doesn't know what to do!"

"Juvia," Gray commanded, causing her lost gaze to find him, "Get a grip already."

He pulled against the ropes that were around his wrists and it again caused his impressive body to tense and move in a mouth-watering display. Juvia sat up. Gray would've laughed had he not been trying to be serious.

"Untie me," he ordered.

The blue haired woman nodded slowly and crawled over innocently. Instinctively, Gray reacted by trying to shuffle backwards as he felt heat spread over him. He breathed deeply as she set about undoing the ropes around his ankles, trying not to let his eyes wander over her curves.

"Good job, Juvia," he praised offhandedly once she was finished. He watched her closely for her reaction. She was lit by a brilliant smile as stars sparkled in her eyes.

"Gray-sama," she breathed.

As always, he was uncomfortable with her adulation, he just couldn't understand what she saw in him. To his surprise, her daydream didn't last long and she quickly pretended it hadn't happened. _That's interesting_, he thought.

Juvia got back to her knees and manoeuvred herself so she could reach the ropes near his hands, leaning awkwardly because she didn't want to force herself to close to his face again. She was finding it incredibly hard to hold herself back from petting the magnificent, bound creature while she had the chance.

_No_, she scolded herself. She imagined if some weirdo found her in tied up on a bed, she would want to be freed as soon as possible and wouldn't want them taking advantage.

"Juvia," began Gray, his tone curious, "I can't help but notice you're being really good about this whole thing…I wonder if you're, I don't know…getting over me?"

She frowned fiercely at the knot she was trying to loosen and didn't look over at him as she responded.

"Does Gray-sama wish for Juvia to get over him?"

He sighed, "Juvia, I've told you, I just want you to be normal…Uh, I mean, there's nothing wrong with how you are now! It's just that, uh, maybe you could…uh-"

"Be more in control?" she supplied somewhat glumly.

"Yeah, something like that," he answered.

His odd tone caused her to glance down at him, she jumped just slightly.

"Gray-sama?"

His heated gaze slid over her and caused her stomach to clench and her pulse to quicken. Unfortunately for Juvia, Gray seemed to catch himself. He pulled his eyes away and stared pointedly across the room, almost as if he was daring her to accuse him of checking her out and thinking about her being in control. She said nothing and continued to struggle with the ropes, her fingers clumsier now with that image of Gray's expression fixed in her mind.

It was another two minutes before the thick rope fell away and when it did; it revealed the angry red streaks it had left behind. Juvia gasped and gently grabbed Gray's hand, holding it close as she inspected the damage. Tears welled up in her eyes; she had cause pain to the main she loved. She cradled his hand in both of hers, careful not to touch the sore area around his wrist.

"J-juvia is so sorry Gray-sama," she whispered, her voice as broken as her heart.

Gray was shocked, though he supposed he shouldn't be, that Juvia was so upset that he was hurt, especially when it was so minor an injury. She had seen him hurt plenty of times, what made this different?

"It's Juvia's fault," she whimpered, "She should not have listened to her love rival's idea to make those requests."

_So that was it_, he thought, _she blames herself?_

He wasn't sure what she meant about the whole 'love rival' thing but he knew he shouldn't let her cry over him, over something as silly as rope burn. She was in a fragile state for some reason, he realised, she'd been acting different since she arrived and he wondered what had changed about her.

"Hey," he said quietly, pulling his hand away from hers, "It's not like I'm dying."

Juvia's lip trembled and so Gray lightly cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"This is not a big deal, Juvia," he told her softly, "There's no need for you to waste your tears."

"But Gray-sama-" she protested weakly. He cut her off by placing his thumb over her soft lips. He could feel her slight gasp of surprise against his thumb and, strangely, the sensation was mirrored in a certain, lower appendage of his. He mentally shoved away thoughts that had sprung to mind, cursing himself for even being able to think about things of a sexual nature when he had a woman in tears before him.

"Here's what we're gonna do," he declared, "You're going to finish untying me, I'm going to go back to my house and find some clothes and then I'm going to come back here."

She blinked confusedly at him, her whole demeanour saying 'But why on Earthland would you do that?'

"Juvia," he said seriously as he stared intently at her, "You and I are going to spend the day together and I suppose you could even say we're…gonna be on a date."

Part of him couldn't believe what he'd just said and another part told him that it was the right thing to do…to cheer her up of course, he wasn't suggesting a date because he liked her romantically…right?

"A date with Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled beneath his thumb.

He quickly removed his hand from her face, feeling again that odd phantom touch under his boxers. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No!" she answered quickly, "Juvia just…is not sure why Gray-sama would want to do that…"

He shrugged, causing her to become temporarily distracted by his moving muscles again.

"Just because," he responded lazily, "Now come on and untie my other hand, or I might start to think you really _did_ want me all tied up…"

Juvia couldn't stop the little giggle that bubbled up; she had to keep her head down so that he wouldn't be able to see the sheepish expression she wore that would reveal some of her desires. He made a derisive sound and also turned his head away as she worked on the knot, so that she wouldn't see the flush that had come to his cheeks.

**AN: Hey it sorta jumps povs a bit dunnit? oh well...Let me know how i'm doing so far anyway eh :D I could just end it here, but if you lot want another chapter, about their date and stuff, let me know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Date**

He had been gone for twenty minutes, leaving Juvia alternating between pacing around her room and flopping down on the bed in a mess of happy squeals. She swung from being so overjoyed that she nearly burst into song, to so frantic and nervous that she felt sick. A sudden thought struck her as she tumbled off the bed. Should she change her outfit? Was this going to be like a _real_ date or did he just pity her?

"Juvia is not to be pitied by anyone," she growled, her face setting determinedly as she swiped a lock of her blue hair back into place and jumped to her feet. She marched over to her small closet and yanked open the door. She then promptly wished she went shopping more often.

She grumbled to herself, "No, that's too much…no, that'll make Juvia look desperate when Juvia needs to look nice…that one's not too bad…Juvia must buy more clothes…hmm, perhaps this one."

She reached in and pulled a knee-length pale blue dress out, holding up against herself. It was an off the shoulder dress and would look very nice with a thick waist belt she had in one of her drawers. She nodded decisively and placed the dress on her bed before stripping off her hat, shoes, dress and other accessories.

She was so focused on undressing and deciding what else she would wear that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps that signalled someone was approaching her room. The door was flung open and she let out a startled yelp as her hands flew up to cover her scantily clad body.

"J-juvia…" Gray stuttered, standing in the doorway with his face turning red and his jaw on the floor.

"Gray-sama!" she gasped as she dove to the side of her bed, "The door!"

She heard his stammered apology and listened for the click of the door being closed. She peered over her bed and was surprised to see that Gray had his back to her and that he was leaning his forehead against the wall, she wondered why he hadn't just waited for her outside.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I didn't expect you to be…uh, you know."

"It's fine, Gray-sama," she responded quietly, her cheeks growing warm, "Just do not turn around now."

She stood up just as he turned and asked what she had said. He clapped a hand over his eyes as she squeaked in fright again.

"Juvia said not to turn around, Gray-sama!" she admonished shakily.

"I'm sorry!"

Juvia hurriedly slipped on her dress and fumbled with her waist belt.

"Juvia is starting to think that Gray-sama _wants_ to see her in her underwear," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "It was an accident!"

Juvia found some simple blue shoes then and she put them on even as she ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed the light material of her dress.

"Are you done yet?" muttered Gray irritably, still covering his eyes.

She stepped around the bed and moved to stand in front of him, reminding herself that she needed to stay calm and in control.

"Juvia is ready now."

He sighed and let his hand drop away. He blinked to adjust to the brightness of the room and then he stared at her. She blushed and couldn't meet his gaze.

_Wow_, he thought.

"You look…-" he started gruffly.

_Stunning._

"-nice."

Despite his comment not being what he really thought, Juvia seemed thrilled with it because of course; she didn't know what he was really thinking. Her blush intensified and a new thought popped into Gray's head.

_She's cute_.

He also came to the conclusion that he probably should've put on clothes that weren't just what he normally wore. _Nah, this is fine, it's not like this is a real date anyway…is it?_

He didn't know what to think or feel anymore and it frustrated him, especially since Juvia appeared nearly completely serene. _At least _she_ knows what she wants._

"Come on, let's go," he told her in a rough voice, grabbing her wrist and towing her out of the room and along the hallway.

"Where are you taking Juvia, Gray-sama?" she asked, moving to walk beside him once they were outside.

_Crap_, he had no idea what to do or where to go, he had been too focused on other things, like the fact he was confused about Juvia's behaviour, he had no plan, he was screwed.

"Uh…" he stalled, "Well, I think we should…do whatever you want to do."

He saw a slightly wicked look come to her eyes and quickly added, "Like eat at your favourite restaurant or something."

Her face crinkled up slightly as she forced her thoughts away from ideas of the two of them running off to get married.

"Oh, well," she began slowly, "Juvia does love to go to the ice-cream parlour along the canal…"

"Ice-cream huh?" questioned Gray thoughtfully, "I think I know the place. It's not too far from here, right?"

Juvia nodded absently even though she had stopped listening, she had become aware of the fact that Gray still had hold of her wrist and that he was gently swinging her arm between them. She looked away and smiled, hoping he wouldn't realise. Gray on the other hand, kept talking in the hopes that Juvia wouldn't notice he was holding onto her. For some reason, he just couldn't make himself let go.

As they ambled further into Magnolia and the streets became more filled with people, Gray subtly shifted closer to her. She passed it off as 'oh he's close because there are a lot of people' but really, he had noticed the leering looks Juvia was receiving from some shady guys lining the street. He resisted the urge to put his arm around her and bare his teeth at the guys.

_When did I turn so primitive?_ he asked himself in annoyance, deliberately forcing himself to move away from her again.

Juvia beamed and pointed to the cute little shop up ahead, "Look, Gray-sama!"

He nodded in acknowledgement and tensed as they approached a point that would take them passed a particularly ugly and lecherous brute that was leaning against the red brick wall of an art supply shop. _What's the bet that he's gonna try something? _

Juvia was in her own little world of ice-cream castles and coloured sprinkle rain, she didn't notice the effect she was having on the surrounding males and only had enough presence of mind to stop herself from hugging Gray's arm in delighted anticipation.

"Hey there, sugar," a sly, greasy voice called.

Gray sighed, just as he had predicted. Juvia blinked when the brute called out again.

"Hey pretty blue woman! I'm talking to you."

She gained a cute frown as she stopped and flicked her gaze over to the insolent man. They were only a few steps away from each other. Gray's anger and frustration simmered and he tightened his grip on Juvia's wrist. He was about to speak for her but the she beat him to it.

"Juvia is not interested, thank you," she said quietly but firmly.

The ice mage gritted his teeth as the other man eyed Juvia lustfully.

"Your name's Juvia?" he asked in a voice that was no doubt supposed to sound seductive, "Beautiful…My name's Rion."

Rion completely ignored Gray's presence and sidled closer to Juvia, signalling for some of his cronies to come and back him up.

"Well, Juvia," he crooned, looking her up and down again, "Why don't you ditch droopy eyes over there and hang with us?"

The man reached out a grimy hand to touch her face. Gray's hand snapped out and caught it.

"Don't you touch her," he snarled.

Rion jerked out of Gray's hold and gave him a vicious glare, "Who're you to tell me what to do?"

Before Gray could even form a response, Juvia's demeanour underwent a rapid change; she was no longer watching confusedly and with mild disgust, she was now deadly focused and restraining her growing wrath.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's date!" she said fiercely.

Rion was clearly startled by her sudden transformation and he went to make a snarky remark. She used the water from the nearby canal and washed Rion and his thugs away. People started to gawk and Juvia paid them no mind and set about taking a relaxing breath and smoothing her dress. Gray couldn't help but be a little in awe of her and it showed in his slack expression.

_She sure does know about being in control…_

"Now," she sighed, looking innocently up at him, "Shall we continue, Gray-sama?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "Uh, yeah, sure thing."

The distance to the ice-cream parlour was not very far at all but it seemed to be miles away for Gray, because now every step caused the material of his boxers to rub against his growing erection. He mentally shook himself, trying to remove certain images from his mind.

_What's wrong with me? I wonder what-No! Stop it Gray! We're not into that!_

He could feel sweat gathering on his palms and forehead, he glanced sidelong at the blue haired woman walking joyfully beside him. The way her mood could change like that, as quick as a blink, it was somehow…intriguing to Gray now. He barely suppressed his own squeak of surprise as a vivid scenario painted itself in his mind's eye.

It had him sitting on a bed, he was tied with a length of silk around his neck, like he was a pet. Juvia was crouching in front of him in a sexy lingerie set, her head tilted as she studied him with an angry look on her face. She slapped him, saying he was a bad pet and he apologised profusely. She immediately began cooing to him, smiling as she gently petted him until he was practically drooling and begging.

"-Gray-sama?"

He felt a sudden pull on his arm, the sensation served to yank him out of his thoughts and he blinked, seeing Juvia's worried expression up close as she stared up at him. Unbearable heat swept through his body, concentrating in particular areas and he cursed himself inwardly again, he knew his skin would be flushed pink.

_Dammit!_

"G-gray-sama?" Juvia asked with growing urgency, placing her hands on his arms and shaking him slightly.

"Huh? What is it?" he answered gruffly.

Juvia was uncomfortable as she remarked, "Gray-sama was about to walk past the ice-cream parlour…"

As he looked around, he realised she had understated it. They were now five shops down from where they had wanted to go. To his intense frustration, he could feel his face turning redder.

_Use your brain, Gray_, he scolded, _and_ _stop having weird daydreams about Juvia!_

He turned away from her and scrubbed his hands over his face and dark hair as he let out a heavy breath.

"Come on," he grumbled after a moment, "Let's go."

Slower than he wanted because of certain aches, he walked towards the parlour with a confused Juvia following two steps behind. She frowned at his back, trying to figure out why he was acting so peculiar.

"Oh," she realised, stepping faster so she was next to Gray.

_Gray-sama must need some ice-cream!_

Convinced now that that was what he needed in order to regain his normal behaviour, Juvia sped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the shop ahead.

"Juvia," he groaned in protest.

"Do not worry, Gray-sama!" she called over her shoulder, "Juvia will give you what you need!"

He groaned again.

_If only…_he thought longingly, then his eyes widened,_ Wait…what?_

**AN: Hehehe, a big thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I hope you readers are having as much fun as i am :D Next chapter...The Ice-cream!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Ice-cream**

The ice-cream parlour was adorable, so much so that even Gray had to admit it. It was small and a tad cramped, but that just seemed to add to its character. Juvia practically manhandled him into the shop and moved him into a booth in the back; she was desperate to get some ice-cream into him, believing it would cure him of his grumpy mood.

She slid into the booth so that she was across from him, then she cupped her face and rested her elbows on the pristine table, staring at him eagerly.

"What does Gray-sama want?" she asked with barely contained excitement.

Beneath the table, Gray's hands fisted and his cock twitched in response, telling him exactly what he wanted. He shifted uncomfortably and coughed, surprised by his own reaction to her innocent question.

A cute young waitress skipped over then and asked what they were going to have, Juvia asked for a chocolate and blueberry sundae and, because he was rapidly losing the ability speak, Gray grunted that he would have the same. He then noticed that the blue haired woman across from him was pinching the skin on the back of her hand.

He frowned, "Why are you doing that?"

She shrugged delicately, "Juvia is making sure that she is not dreaming."

It was a simple statement and yet it rocked Gray down to his core. His mind struggled with his increasingly sexual thoughts.

_Being here with me is…what, a dream come true for her? Well I'm starting to think I'm gonna be having some new dreams of my own, I wonder if she'll repay the favour…Damn it, Gray! Stop it!_

His boxers and pants seemed to be shrinking, constricting him with delicious pain but really, his clothes weren't getting smaller, _something else_ was getting bigger. He forced himself to take a deep breath; he closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on calming down. When he opened his eyes again, Juvia was sitting up, straining to watch the little waitress who was moving back over to their booth.

Gray found his eyes sweeping along her arched neck and following the line lower, reaching the hint of cleavage that teased him. And just like that, his body grew hard again and he suppressed a groan and the urge to smack his head on the table.

_Why?_ He complained inwardly, _why am I all of a sudden finding her so attractive? _

His forehead creased as he supposed that it wasn't really 'all of a sudden', Juvia was a beautiful woman, without a doubt, just one that he had only allowed himself to look at out the corner of his eyes. He had had a feeling that if he ever let himself truly look at her and _see_ her, then…well, _this_ would happen. He squirmed slightly, looking down and wincing at the obvious bulge in his pants.

Then there was the fact that he was a bit intimidated by her and the strength of her feelings. He rubbed his eyes tiredly; still unable to comprehend why Juvia felt so strongly for him, what had he ever done to deserve it?

The sound of heavy glassware being placed on the table brought him back from his thoughts. He glanced up, feeling his thighs spasm at the expression on Juvia's face as she stared at the elaborate dessert. Her eyes were wide and focused wholly on the ice-cream and her mouth was open slightly. Then, she licked her lips.

A strangled groan escaped Gray and caused his own eyes to grow wide. Had he really just made that sound?

The fact that Juvia's eyes snapped up to his face, confirmed that he had indeed. She tilted her head to the side, watching him curiously. He was instantly reminded of his earlier…fantasy in which he was her pet.

She bit her lip and picked up the teaspoon that had been given alongside the sundae; she then mentally shrugged away his sound as being one of appreciation for his own dessert.

Gray could feel his temperature rising and wasn't at all surprised when he found that his hands were starting to unbutton his shirt. He scowled and dropped his hands, then he sat forward slightly and grasped his teaspoon, growing determined to keep his thoughts pure for the rest of the day.

Juvia, content with just having Gray so close, scooped up a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream and popped it into her mouth. Gray dropped his spoon as a happy moan sounded from the water mage. He swallowed hard; _this is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought…_

"Are you going to try it Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him suddenly, causing him to realise he must look pretty stupid just sitting there without eating any of what was placed before him. He nodded stiffly at her and again plucked up his teaspoon before chasing a blueberry around his glass with it.

Juvia hid her smile as he grew frustrated and used his fingers to put a berry on his spoon. She readied another mouthful of delicious, sweet ice-cream, making sure to get some chocolate sauce and a blueberry on her utensil as well and then she stared longingly at it, savouring the moment.

"You really like ice-cream, don't you?" Gray said, trying to make conversation.

"Mmhmm," she answered dreamily as she closed her eyes and slipped the spoonful between her lips, moaning at the taste.

Gray's eyes fixed on her mouth, unblinking; he didn't want to miss a second of the sight before him. She pulled the spoon out a little bit and licked its underside. Pulsing heat rushed through him, making his skin feel tighter and causing his cock to throb mercilessly.

Juvia sucked the spoon for a little longer and then pulled it out with a slight pop, her eyes opening at the same time and going immediately to the massive sundae in front of her. Gray quickly forced his eyes away from her mouth and found himself also looking at her dessert.

_Oh shit_, he mentally groaned, _I'm not going to survive this._

Juvia, oblivious to the ice mage's discomfort because he managed just in time to smooth out his features, loaded up her spoon again and stared at him.

"Gray-sama," she said somewhat shyly, "You're not eating…"

He blinked, _shit man, pull yourself together, this is just Juvia, calm down._

"Does Gray-sama…" she trailed off and blushed, avoiding his gaze as she finished, "Does Gray-sama need Juvia to feed him? To get him started?"

The fist he still had under the table clenched tighter and he resisted the urge to nod emphatically at her question. She took his silence as a yes and leaned forward, extending her arm a bit and holding her spoon close to his mouth.

His body was lanced by another wave of heat. He didn't know where he wanted to look the most, at her eyes, her mouth or at her deepening cleavage. He squeezed his eyes shut instead and opened his mouth, allowing her to insert the mouthful. It was cold, sweet and not at all what he wanted to taste at that moment.

_I wonder what she tastes like…No! Stop it Gray!_

He opened his eyes again and watched her settle back into her seat, she seemed rather pleased with herself and a spark of suspicion travelled through him. Were all these…thoughts and desires her doing? Had she slipped him something that would make him burn with need for her?

He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't put it past her to do something like that and in fact, her 'do whatever it takes to get what you want' attitude was something he had always admired about her.

He stabbed his ice-cream with his spoon as he watched her carefully, searching for any sign of deceit. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that she was completely innocent.

"G-gray-sama?" she enquired hesitantly as she paused in her slow demolition of her sundae.

"What?" he responded grumpily, his eyes still trained greedily on her face.

"Uh…J-juvia was wondering w-why Gray-sama is staring at her, is Juvia being too noisy?"

Her cheeks were coloured by embarrassment and he mentally groaned as her question brought to mind one of his own_, is Juvia so vocal…__in all areas?_ He sighed heavily and realised he still needed to answer her.

His face turned pink as well as he said, "Nah, you're fine, you can be as loud as want."

She beamed brightly and seemed to gain stars in her eyes for a moment before she collected herself and continued devouring her sundae.

_So she didn't slip me anything,_ he decided, then he grimaced, _that means all these perverted thoughts are my own…_

He aggressively shovelled ice-cream into his mouth, hoping its coolness would bring his temperature down but doubting that would be the case.

As Juvia ran her tongue along her spoon and caused Gray to jerk slightly in his seat, he grew curious about just how innocent her actions were. Did she know how suggestive she was being? Did she know that every time she touched her tongue to the hard metal, he could almost feel it on something hard of his own?

After a torturous length of time, they finished their ice-cream. He decided as they paid and exited the shop, that he didn't want to be the only one being scorched by the desire pumping through his veins. Juvia was attracted to him, right? That _would_ explain why she always seemed so lost whenever he was half naked.

_Hmm…_

He felt a wicked grin spread on his face. Revenge was going to be sweeter than the ice-cream they had just eaten.

**AN: Hahaa, this was a crazy amount of fun to write for some reason :p You might be able to tell i've gotten a wee bit bolder, a bit more confident...thats because of you guys! So thanks! Especially to those lovely reviewers!**

**Now, any suggestions/ideas on what Gray's going to do? I have a few but i'd like to hear what you beauties think ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter...ugh, so bad. sorry.**

**Chapter 5- The Teasing**

They were walking through the streets of Magnolia, their hands brushing occasionally and sending sparks along their arms. Gray was just deciding that he needed to check again that Juvia really _was_ attracted to him…you know, just to be sure. He glanced over at her and noticed she had her head turned away from him, she was watching a young, love-struck couple that were snuggling on a bench just up ahead.

"Juvia," he said to get her attention.

She turned to look at him and her eyes expanded comically.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, "Your clothes!"

He immediately looked down and saw that he was clad only his boxers.

_Shit._

"When did that happen?" he complained.

Juvia blushed and couldn't take her gaze from his muscular body.

_Well_, Gray thought as a smirk graced his lips, _I guess that proves it then. Who would've thought my stupid habit would actually be helpful?_

In a bold move, the ice mage shrugged and put his arm around Juvia's shoulders, just to get her walking again of course. She spluttered incoherently in a way that he found oddly endearing. Affection for the water mage bloomed in his chest as he caught a few of her words and realised she was telling herself to be calm and to not freak out. A vague idea swirled into the forefront of Gray's mind and he acted on it.

"Juvia," he said in a low voice, pulling her even closer.

She peeked up at him with her hands gripping each other tightly, "Gray-sama?"

Having her under his arm, so close and like they were actually a couple, caused him to, for a second, forget what he had been going to say. He found his eyes drifting to her soft lips.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia prompted in a whisper.

He blinked, cleared his throat and then brought his eyes up to meet hers, "What should we do now?"

His deliberately seductive tone seemed to fry Juvia's brain. She gasped, tripped over her own feet and fell forward, reflexively pulling him with her. Other pedestrians scrambled out of the way and then wolf whistled at the position the two Fairy Tail mages were now in.

Gray was on top of Juvia, his cheek pressed into her chest and his right arm beneath her neck while his left hand was settled on her hip. As much as he would've liked to stay like that, he reasoned it probably wasn't very comfortable for Juvia. He hurriedly got to his feet and stared at her blushing face as he pulled her up.

"Juvia is very sorry, Gray-sama," she mumbled.

"It was an accident," he said, casually waving it away and ignoring the fact that it had actually been his fault. He smirked, inwardly pleased at how he could affect her.

_Wait, why am I so happy about that? I don't…agh, I don't even know what I want from her._

"Gray-sama, look!" cried Juvia excitedly as she pointed, jolting him from his confusing thoughts.

His eyes followed her arm and found she was indicating a stall that sold ready-made picnic baskets.

"You, uh…want to go for a picnic?" he asked her.

She clasped her hands together and held them against her heart, "It would be lovely!"

She disappeared into a daydream then, giving Gray enough time to go and buy one of the food filled baskets.

"Juvia," he called once he returned to her side, he shook her slightly, "Snap out of it."

She let out a dreamy sigh that made him wonder exactly what she was imagining. He sighed as well then and grabbed her hand, pulling her along and taking them in the direction of the park. Again Juvia unknowingly caught the attentions of many men and this time, probably because he knew she wouldn't notice; Gray _did_ give into his more…primitive instincts. He fixed the nastiest glare he could muster onto his face and tugged the water mage closer to himself.

Juvia emerged from her delusion as they stepped into the vast, grassy park. She glanced at Gray and a small frown found its way onto her features.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, "Why are you growling like that?"

The ice mage snapped his gaze away from a particularly lecherous middle-aged man and found Juvia's face. His unintentional snarling stopped.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Juvia watched him curiously, hope bubbling up inside her. She smiled to herself and then answered.

"Nothing, Gray-sama."

He shrugged, "Come on, we'd better pick a spot then."

Juvia grinned, almost unable to believe that she was about to share a picnic with Gray Fullbuster himself. _Calm down_, she told herself, taking a deep breath as she followed the ice mage to a secluded spot shaded by a fat, leafy tree, _keep it together._

Gray placed the basket on the grass and flopped down beside it, linking his fingers together and then placing his hands behind his head. He struggled to keep a smirk from his face, he knew the way his was resting would cause his muscles to tense and flex in a way that _should_ distract Juvia. And she _was_ distracted. He watched her eyes roam over his flagrant display of masculinity as she stood in front of him.

Juvia bit her lip in the hopes she wouldn't start drooling. She tried to burn the image of him into her brain. She, of course, had seen him half naked before but this time felt a bit different, almost as if he was putting himself there just for her. He lifted his head up a little and made himself a bit more comfortable. The action caused his delicious arm muscles to slide and move beneath his smooth, biteable looking skin.

Her gaze drifted across his firm pectorals, stopping briefly on his guild mark before trailing down his taut, ribbed abdominals. One of her favourite parts of Gray's body was the cross shaped scar on his lower abdomen; it showed his strength and resilience. The urge to bite Gray nearly overwhelmed Juvia then, but the shock of having such a thought was the thing that kept her from acting on it.

Gray was concentrating all of his energy on not getting another monstrous hard-on. It was incredibly difficult when Juvia was eying him like he was that chocolate and blueberry sundae from earlier. He needed to get her to stop looking at him like that, at least for a while, he needed to be able to use his concentration for other things, like making _her_ all hot and bothered. He hadn't anticipated how her reaction to him would affect himself.

"Juvia," he said in a husky voice as he petted the grass beside him, "Lie down here with me."

To his surprise, she looked as if she didn't want to listen to him but, luckily for him, she eventually did.

The day was turning out to be a warm one; the sun bore down on them and they were thankful for the shade provided by the tree.

"Juvia loves the sunshine," the water mage said wistfully.

"You do?" Gray turned his head to look at her.

"Yes," she sighed, "Juvia never got to see the sun until Gray-sama brought it to her…and now the sun will always remind Juvia of Gray-sama."

He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and he turned back to stare up at the tree above them in the hopes that she wouldn't notice. He inwardly cursed; her statement had been so innocent and sweet that it made him feel fiendish about whatever his 'revenge' plan was. However his guilt soon evaporated as he caught sight of her legs.

She had pulled the skirt of her dress up to high on her thighs so her legs could soak in the warmth of the sunlight even while their upper bodies were sheltered. Her feet were flat on the grass, making her legs bend slightly, showing off how well toned she was. He realised then that there was a distinct possibility that his genius plan to get revenge was failing.

_So…much…skin…_

Two reasons made him abruptly sit up, the first was that it would be harder for Juvia to tell he was sporting a giant erection and the second was that he would have a better view of her shapely, smooth legs.

_She's gotta be doing that on purpose, right?_

He mentally debated with himself, he wanted to know but he also didn't want to risk her covering up. In the end, his curiosity won out.

"Juvia," he started, forcing his eyes to the sky, "You've always seemed to be…kinda shy about your body…"

He wasn't sure where to go on from there and so was enormously grateful when Juvia spoke up.

"Gray-sama is wondering why Juvia is showing her legs?"

He made a noncommittal sound, hoping she would explain.

She did, "Juvia cannot resist the sunshine sometimes, just like she cannot resist Gray-sama…sometimes Juvia pretends…"

She trailed off, causing Gray to look over at her in confusion.

"What do you pretend?"

She sat up as well and stared at her lap as pinkness coloured her cheeks.

Gray prompted softly, "Juvia? What do you pretend?"

Her blush intensified and she turned away from him as she mumbled, "Juvia pretends the warmth of the sunshine is Gray-sama holding her and…t-touching her…"

Heat exploded through Gray and he forcefully exhaled as his body shook slightly from the powerful mix of sexual desire and affection for the water mage. He quickly moved so his left hand and knee were on the other side of her legs. On all fours, he stared into her shocked eyes, their faces only an inch apart. The limited space between them was highly charged, they could see nothing but each other.

"How?" he asked her, his voice rough, "When you pretend I'm touching you, how do you imagine I do it? Where do I touch you?"

Juvia's blood roared through her veins and she swallowed nervously, unable to fathom Gray's sudden actions. Her body was singing at his close proximity and even though her eyes were glued to his lips, she still couldn't believe what he said.

"Where do I touch you, Juvia?"

She couldn't think, he was so close, he was _too_ close. She leaned backwards a bit and he followed, maintaining that one inch distance. Though some part in the back of her mind warned her it probably wasn't a good idea, she ended up lying back on the grass. Gray was hovering above her and she could feel the heat radiating off him. She wanted desperately to pull him down on top of her and close the gap between them.

His hungry eyes demanded she answer his question, or at least try to.

"G-gray-sama t-touches Juvia…"

"Where?" he demanded softly, "Tell me."

He smirked, "Or better yet, show me."

Every detail of the moment would be forever etched into his memory, from the way she blushed, to the way her lips were parted invitingly and the way her seductive eyes met his shyly. Juvia's hand began to move slowly. Gray's body tightened and hardened at the thought of where she might place that delicate hand.

A shrill, childish giggle erupted nearby, shattering the intensity that had built up. Both mages jumped and turned to find the source of the laughter. Two young children were chasing each other and, sadly, their game would lead them over to where Juvia and Gray were lying in their compromising position.

Gray flung himself back away from the blue haired woman and then sat with his left leg bent to support his arm as he moodily stared at the other people in the park. He pulled in a few deep breaths and then glanced back at Juvia, giving her a wicked grin and a wink.

"Don't worry; we'll finish that conversation later."

Juvia made an odd, squeaky noise and at that moment, Gray didn't care at all that he had been inappropriate, he put the that fact that they were guild mates out of his mind and didn't examine his thoughts and feelings too closely.

His eyes fell onto the picnic basket.

"So," he said as he dragged it closer, "Are you hungry?"

"Juvia is hungry for something," she mumbled under her breath, "but it's not food…"

"Shit," breathed Gray to himself, feeling his temperature shoot up and his cock strain even more against his boxers. He straightened his leg out and slammed his eyes shut for a moment, keeping his face averted from Juvia while he fought to control his urges.

"Juvia is thirsty, Gray-sama."

His eyes flew open again just as the water mage sat up and reached past him for the basket. The basket was just a little out of her reach however and so she fell forward and, well, she landed with her forearms taking her weight on the other side of Gray's legs. Her perfect ass was right there in front of him, practically begging him to touch it. His hand even twitched.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, scrambling away and then holding her cherry red cheeks in her hands.

"It's fine," he said, forcing his voice to be smooth and handing her the basket, "And I think there's some fruit juice in there if you want it."

Juvia grinned coyly and knelt as she opened the basket and began searching its contents.

"Here it is, Gray-sama," she cried happily, withdrawing a bottle of dark red berry juice and showing him.

He couldn't help but smile at her excitement, "What else is in there?"

Juvia pushed the basket back to him and then set about trying to unscrew the lid of the bottle. She struggled with it and Gray was about two seconds away from offering his help when she managed to open it with a rather violent twist. Her motion was so forceful however that some of the dark liquid sought revenge. It splashed onto her dress and began to seep in. Juvia gasped in horror and Gray sprang into action, taking the bottle from her.

"There's a public restroom just over there, near the gate," he told her, "Why don't you go and rinse the juice out before it stains?"

She bit her lip and nodded, unable to stop herself from feeling mildly embarrassed about what had happened, she blamed it all on the fact that she was still so flustered from the way Gray had been over her.

Sighing because she would have to sacrifice some of her time with Gray, Juvia got to her feet and began walking towards the restroom he had pointed out. She didn't really need to wash out the juice in the restroom but she went anyway. The restroom building was squarish and made of fat stones and logs. Thankfully there were no long lines of people and she was able to immediately enter the area designated for females.

She covered her hand in a layer of water and scrubbed at what was marring her dress. She could have easily done so while remaining with Gray but she thought maybe it would do her some good to get away from the ice mage, maybe she would be able to pull herself together and regroup mentally before returning to him.

After several long minutes, she had gotten most of the berry's liquid out, but she guessed her dress would probably need to be professionally cleaned. She inwardly shrugged; it didn't matter much to her. Now that that was done, she exited the building and stared down at the grass as she strode along. She couldn't understand Gray's behaviour, he seemed almost like he was…_interested_ in her. She flushed and contemplated that maybe she was being rewarded for the choice she had made earlier in the day, to leave him alone and be good.

_If that's the case_, she thought with growing delight, _Juvia will gladly accept the reward._

She beamed and looked up, expecting to see Gray where she had left him.

He wasn't there. Panic stole the smile from her face and made her glance around hurriedly, searching for any sign of him. The picnic basket was tipped over, its contents spilled.

Gray was nowhere to be seen.

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Reviews are the best source of inspiration and motivation :D Also a big thanks to my reviewer 'it's as easy as abc', she's been great to talk to! ;)**

**Also, sorry if there are some mistakes :P Annnywaaay, please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Search**

Hours. She spent _hours_ looking for him. She spent the first one searching desperately around the park and its surroundings. After that, she kept moving outwards, her worried mind conjuring up a million scenarios and preventing her from thinking of going to the guild immediately. She was there now, in the doorway, scanning the hall for Gray.

She saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza at a table together and she frowned, sure that if the ice mage was in the guild, he would've been with those four. At the bar was Elfman and Lisanna, they were talking with Mirajane.

_Oh!_ A sudden thought struck her, _Juvia should check in her bedroom._

She dashed out of the building before anyone could ask her any questions. She hadn't thought about it before, but there was a possibility that whoever had, uh, _delivered_ Gray to her in the first place, might just do so a second time. Juvia sped up and mentally cursed herself for not wondering earlier who had brought Gray to her.

She glanced up towards the darkening sky and broke into a run; she didn't want to leave Gray waiting any longer.

With every step closer to Fairy Hills, Juvia became more certain that he was there and she grew angrier at herself. She yanked open the door of the building and pounded up the stairs, not even pausing for a second to catch her breath. Her bedroom door loomed closer and she eyed it like it was…a love rival or something. She stood before it and wrenched it open.

"Juvia was right!" she cried in triumph once her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

Gray was exactly the way she had found him earlier that day, resting against the headboard with his hands and legs tied and a gag preventing him from talking. His startled eyes met hers and he let out a muffled shout. She hurriedly stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Gray-sama!" she said as she rushed over to him and clambered on the bed, kneeling between his outstretched legs, "Juvia was so worried about you!"

Her relief at finding him unharmed and safe was immense and though her body felt weakened by it, it propelled her to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. She nuzzled her face against his chest and mumbled her gratitude at finding him. It took her about a minute to realise he was trying to talk to her. She became completely still as she realised she had broken her promise to herself, it was like a bucket of icy water was thrown over her. She quickly released her hold and scrambled back.

"Juvia is sorry!"

Gray rolled his eyes and Juvia noticed, to her surprise, that Gray's skin was tinted pink.

_Gray-sama is blushing!?_

Juvia's heart lurched and then began thumping rapidly. She stared at the ice mage, she couldn't help it. Her eyes were wide and grew only wider as the level of pinkness increased and Gray stared grumpily at his foot, pretending his wasn't flushed.

"J-juvia is g-going to u-undo the k-knot now, G-gray-sama," she told him shakily, beyond flustered at that point.

He gave a stiff nod, prompting her to shuffle forward and set about slowly untying the material around his head. It was just as difficult as it had been when they had done this earlier, her fingers trembled and made her task harder, it took her a couple of minutes to cause the length to drop away. As soon as it did so, Gray spoke.

"Juvia, what the hell took you so long?"

She recoiled and sunk back to her knees, "Juvia is so sorry!"

"I've been stuck here for hours," Gray said irritably.

Juvia frowned at him and picked up the material she had just released him from, she quirked an eyebrow at him as if to tell him she could easily tie it again.

"And Juvia has been searching for you, _for hours_, Gray-sama," she replied in a surprisingly cool tone.

He swallowed nervously and shifted a bit as his body lit up at the sass Juvia was showing him, he glanced away.

"Fair point," he grumbled before he looked back at her and said, "Are you gonna untie me now or what?"

A thrill shot down his spine as Juvia grinned at him and purred, "Or what."

He blinked, his temperature rising along with his heart rate.

_Oh shit_, he thought.

"What do you mean 'or what'?" he asked her, his voice on the verge of cracking embarrassingly.

A strange, new and wild sense of confidence ran through Juvia's veins. Her smile widened as she deliberately flicked her eyes down to the impressive bulge in his boxers, the throbbing erection that desperately wanted to get out of its fabric confines. The thought, the knowledge that Gray was attracted her sparkled along her skin joyously.

"Juvia means," she said in a whisper as she somehow managed to pull her eyes back to his, "that maybe she doesn't _want_ to untie Gray-sama just yet."

He gulped and felt his cock growing even harder.

"Shit, Juvia," he breathed, "Uh…W-what's gotten into you?"

She blinked innocently at him and turned her head to the side, she completely ignored his question.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks…" she trailed off and then her mischievous grin lit up the room, "Like he is Juvia's new pet."

His stomach flipped and he couldn't suppress the groan that bubbled up nor the fact that his hips flexed. There was no way he could ever pretend he wasn't turned on by her statement.

_Crap, I'm done for now._

Juvia beamed, biting her lip and cupping her face for a moment, as if to try and cool herself down.

"Do not worry, Gray-sama," she said softly as she reached out and stroked the side of his face, "Juvia will listen to you if you say you are not having fun."

He pulled in several deep breaths, as if he had just run a marathon.

"J-juvia, t-this is crazy, what are you thinking?" he managed to say after barely restraining himself from giving into the urge to move around in order to get a little relief.

Juvia turned contemplative for a second, the hand she had gently placed on his face slipped down his neck and onto his chest, over his heart. She stared at her hand on him as she thought.

"Juvia is thinking," she started slowly, "that Gray-sama…will make a great pet."

Her eyes jumped back up to his as her grin grew once more.

"But if Gray-sama doesn't want to be Juvia's pet…" she added, "Juvia will understand. Perhaps…perhaps Juvia should check to see if Gray-sama is willing?"

"W-what?" he choked, his heart hammering loudly.

_There's no doubt that I'm willing, but I shouldn't be, right? Shit…_

She let her hand slip down his abs, only stopping herself from having a fangirl spaz because she almost felt as if this whole thing was a dream.

"Juvia," Gray groaned in a warning.

Her hand continued down in a torturously slow movement, ending its journey at the waistband of his boxers and hovering just above the straining material.

"Gray-sama is unwilling to be Juvia's pet?" she asked him curiously.

He pressed his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips up, but as he did so, Juvia moved her hand away. He made a sound of frustration and frowned at her. She beamed brightly.

"Mmm," she purred happily, "That was delicious…but what does it mean?"

She lowered her hand slightly and again he tried to raise his hips. She pulled back.

"_Juvia_," Gray moaned.

"Juvia is sorry," she pouted mockingly, "Is she teasing poor Gray-sama?"

"Yes," he complained, straining up again.

"Well," she said, pointing a finger at him, "All Gray-sama needs to do is say what he wants. Go on, tell Juvia."

He felt like he was burning up as he ground out, "I…want…to…-"

_Oh shit man, I can't believe I'm gonna say it._

"-be…your…pet."

"Really?" drawled Juvia, "And what does Juvia's pet want her to do to him?"

"_Fuck_…"

Juvia laughed and pinched his cheek as she winked, "It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think? We don't want to move _too_ fast."

He gave her a pained expression, "_Juvia_."

She sighed, "Juvia loves the way Gray-sama says her name."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in closer, "Say it again, Gray-sama."

He looked her right in the eyes as he repeated, "_Juvia_."

She giggled, "Good boy."

"Do I…do I get a reward for that?" he asked.

She hummed in thought, "Like what?"

His eyes flicked down to the tent in his boxers and then back up to her face.

"Gray-sama wants…?"

Gray groaned, "You're a tease, Juvia, I never would've thought…"

She smiled and shocked him by suddenly placing hand on his fabric clad erection. His whole body jerked and he hissed. Juvia couldn't believe what she was doing even though she could feel his impossibly hard length beneath her hand.

"Gray-sama," she breathed as she took her hand away.

He groaned, protesting her action for a second before she reached up and stroked his soft, dark hair.

Unbelievably, Juvia's stomach growled then, causing her to remember she hadn't eaten anything since that ice-cream sundae. She sheepishly looked at Gray and then paled, realising that he too, hadn't eaten anything.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, falling back onto her butt and bouncing on the mattress slightly.

"What?" he growled, his eyes unashamedly trained on her breasts.

She launched herself into the task of untying the ropes securing his legs, "Gray-sama hasn't eaten in hours!"

He let out a low chuckle, "Time you fed your pet huh?"

She glanced up shyly at him as the ropes fell away, "Juvia's pet needs to be taken care of."

"Hell yeah he does."

She blushed and his eyes widened, she was blushing _now_? After all the things she's said and done in the last few minutes?

"G-gray-sama is probably in need of the bathroom by now too…"

Juvia released the ropes from his wrists as he answered, "Yeah, now that you mention it."

With his wrists now free, Gray found he was oddly disappointed. Juvia moved to sit at the very end her bed and hugged her knees as he jumped off the bed, stretched his muscles and groaned loudly.

"J-Juvia is embarrassed," she mumbled, "Juvia didn't think!"

Her stomach growled again, "Juvia should buy Gray-sama dinner..."

Gray shrugged, "If you want to."

He glanced down, "Maybe I should go home first and put some clothes on, we can meet up somewhere after that."

She nodded rather timidly and it surprised Gray that she wasn't going all starry eyed. _Huh, maybe now she's had her fun she's over…me._

Before he could analyse the odd ache in his chest, he was struck by another thought, _I bet no-one else has ever seen her like that_…_Mistress Juvia huh_.

He groaned again, causing Juvia herself to peek over at him.

"Well," he said, trying to force his mind away from his heated thoughts, "Should we meet at that restaurant/bar place on Dandelion Ave? In an hour?"

Juvia unfolded herself from her position and got to her feet as well and immediately Gray's eyes glided over her sexy figure.

"That sounds good, Gray-sama," she answered quietly.

He nodded at her and then forced his legs to carry him out of her room. It was taking an absurd amount of willpower for him to stop himself from going right back in there and tying himself back up. He stomped one foot in front of the other, slowly and steadily making his way out of the Fairy Hills building.

* * *

Freshly showered now, Gray pulled on a dark blue shirt and quickly buttoned it as he left his house. He fiddled with the chain hanging on his pants and then re-tied his shoes for the third time. He was trying to escape the thoughts that were circling around his head.

_I told her I wanted to be her pet…shit, I can't believe I was so crazed for her that I would say that, no, I can't believe I actually _wanted_ and _still_ want to do that…fuck, am I messed up or what?_

He marched down the street, feeling his heart rate begin to climb even higher.

_She's a guild mate; I shouldn't want her like that! But then…she wants me like that…she…_

He bit his knuckle to stop himself from making any noise as he passed other people out for the night. The hour away from Juvia had served to rattle his mind; it allowed him to think the things that he had been trying to push away all day. Maybe he needed more time to get things sorted; maybe he shouldn't meet with her.

_No, I said we'd meet; I can't leave her waiting there for me. The place is right there anyway_.

The restaurant/bar's bright sign was a beacon in the night and he headed straight towards it. Moving with a small crowd of people, he entered the moderately sized establishment. It was pretty loud actually and filled with a decent amount of people. There was a polished bar along the right hand side and many tables and chairs set up near the back.

He headed over to the bar to wait for Juvia. The bald bartender gave him a glass of water while he waited and stared around the place in search of a familiar head of blue hair.

_Well, she's not here yet, that's for sure._

He turned his stare to the doorway. After twenty minutes, his heart sunk into his stomach. He had been stood up. By Juvia. He shook his head, that didn't make any sense, why would she do that? He'd better wait some more.

So he did. He waited. She didn't turn up. It had been an hour and a half and he was growing even more confused. Should he go and find her? Maybe she fell asleep in her room or something, she wouldn't have forgotten about him, would she? Maybe this was a good thing; he thought he wanted more time to think.

_For some reason, thinking is too much work_, he mentally complained. He didn't know much and there were only a few things he was certain of; he wanted Juvia, he didn't _want_ to want her, he didn't feel like he was _allowed_ to want her and…he couldn't stop thinking about her. His thoughts were in a mess, he needed to get himself together, he needed to think clearly…

_Well, Cana always said booze helps her think clearly…_

He ignored the feeling that he was about to do something stupid.

"Bartender," he called to the bald man, "Get me a drink of something strong, would ya?"

**AN: Sorry if theres some mistakes or whatever, im literally doing this right before i go to work lol :P This chapter was pretty weird but i had fun writing it :P Your thoughts?**

**Next chapter...The Drunk ;)**

**Also, the last chapter got 6 reviews! Hehehe thats amazing, thank you all so much :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heheh oops, this has taken me ages, sorry, i kept getting distracted by other fanfics, you know how it is :P Also i ended up writing a 3 chapter NaLu thing so...anyway, i hope sorta drunk!gray makes up for my slackness :P**

**Also, as i was writing this i realised i dont know where Gray lives o.O like if he has an apartment or stays in a dorm or anything so...i just made it up :/**

**Also...Gray-Chan Fallen ;) You guessed it ;)**

**Chapter 7- The Drunk**

She was horribly late. She squeaked worriedly and wanted to smack her head. How could she have fallen asleep in the bath like that?

Juvia stumbled around her room, trying to run her brush through her hair while simultaneously trying to slip her glitzy black heels on. After Gray had left, well over two hours ago, Juvia had decided she would have enough time to treat herself to a relaxing bath; after all, keeping her hands off the ice mage all day was exhausting.

She dropped her hairbrush onto her bed and plucked up her dark coat even as her body flushed at the memory of the time where she _hadn't_ kept her hands off Gray.

Groaning and reminding herself that she was truly awful for keeping him waiting, Juvia shrugged into her coat and hurriedly clipped out of her room and down the stairs. She bit her lip worriedly, conjuring up the different things Gray might say to her the next time she saw him.

She exited Fairy Hills and tugged her curve-hugging black dress down a little, glancing back at the building for a second, wondering if she should even bother going to the restaurant when it had been so long.

_Gray-sama might be long gone from there! Oh, he is going to _hate_ Juvia!_

She clutched her coat tighter around her, despite the night not being at all cold. No, she had to go; she had to know if Gray had turned up and if he had waited for her.

Navigating expertly, Juvia soon found herself on Dandelion Ave, the restaurant/bar's sign was still shining brightly. She lightly jogged towards it, her shoes clicking and clacking against the pavement. A small crowd of tipsy people were leaving the building, causing the water mage to have to wait impatiently while they did so.

Finally, she pushed into the building. She spotted Gray immediately. He was at the bar, in his boxers. Relief soaked into her, along with mild confusion, why was Gray still here after all this time? Of course, Juvia was happy to have found him so easily but still…

She made her way over and slipped onto the barstool beside him hesitantly, unsure of how he would react to her. He would surely be angry with being left to wait, wouldn't he?

Finding that she couldn't look at him just yet, she stared at the floor. Her eyebrows twitched as she realised his pants, shoes and shirt were in a pile at his feet.

"Juvia!" Gray abruptly exclaimed, realising then that she was there. She jumped in surprise, her eyes finding his.

She was about to apologise when he suddenly lifted his arm and jabbed a finger into her cheek.

"Are you real?" he asked her, his voice slurring a little and making her realise just how drunk he was.

"Yes, Gray-sama," she answered slowly, "Juvia is real."

"Why," he frowned, thinking about his words, "Why'd you take so long time for?"

Before she could stutter a reply, the bartender appeared.

"Miss?" he enquired in a soft, deep voice, recognising her from Gray's many descriptions from the past few hours, "You should take your boyfriend home now, he's had quite a lot and has been here a while."

Gray jumped to his feet, his expression shocked as he demanded, "You have a boyfriend, Juvia!?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she mumbled, "He means you, Gray-sama."

Gray suddenly brought his face close to her, "I'm your boyfriend?"

She so desperately wanted to say yes, "Um…no."

The ice mage sighed loudly and straightened up and Juvia took his sigh to be one of relief instead of regret. Her heart squeezed painfully.

"Juvia will get Gray-sama home safely," she told the bartender as she also got to her feet.

The bald man nodded and Juvia looked back to Gray. She yelped, not expecting him to be right next to her, making her personal space non-existent. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way her body flared up.

"Gray-sama," she said seriously, "We're leaving now, get your clothes."

He grinned at her and her heart fluttered.

_He is not himself at all_, she thought as she watched him scoop up his belongings. Thinking he would be right behind her, Juvia walked back over to the front door, sneaking between dancing people and those that were coming and going.

"Juvia!" called the panicked voice of Gray Fullbuster, "Juvia!"

She spun around and sighed, seeing that Gray was turning about in a circle trying to find her.

"Gray-sama!" she called back.

He stopped spinning, swayed a little, registered where she was and then pelted towards her. When he was a step away, he surprised Juvia by crushing her to him in a hug and burying his face in her neck. He mumbled something against her steadily heating skin, causing her muscles to clench hotly.

"W-what was that, Gray-sama?" she asked.

He pulled back a little and then rubbed his face against her blue hair, "You smell like a unicorn forest."

Her brain fizzled out.

"W-what…Is…is that a good thing?" she inquired, wincing.

He rocked her from side to side and then let her go.

"Of course!" he said proudly, "It's like…like, uh…"

He never did finish that thought. Juvia glanced away from him, trying to figure out how to deal with this…unusual version of Gray. That was when she noticed the way some of the other patrons were eyeing Gray's exposed torso.

"Right," she said decisively, "Gray-sama, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and towed him out into the street. If she had thought people would stop staring at him there, she was wrong. Sighing, she dragged him into a side street.

"Gray-sama, put your clothes on, please."

He frowned, shrugged and then did as he was told; though he couldn't manage the buttons of his shirt and decided to leave it open. He spread his arms out in a gesture of 'look at me!'

Juvia smiled, "Well done, Gray-sama."

She turned away, "Now follow Juvia."

Satisfied by the sound of his rather unsteady footsteps behind her, Juvia walked along the pavement, glancing occasionally up at the brilliant stars decorating the inky blue/black sky. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't apologised to him for making him wait so long. She stopped and turned around.

Gray's dark eyes slowly flicked up to meet hers. Heat bloomed low in her as she realised that he had had his eyes trained on her ass the whole time she was walking. She blushed, glanced away to the brick wall nearby and then back to him.

"J-juvia is sorry for being so late," she said shakily.

He was moving slowly and purposefully towards her, causing her heartbeat to stutter and then accelerate.

The alcohol he had consumed served to melt away the reasons Gray had had for thinking that he shouldn't go after Juvia. To him, all that mattered now were the facts that he wanted her, she wanted him and she was right there, standing just a few feet away in a ridiculously sexy black dress.

He continued forwards as he studied her, taking in every detail. Her soft blue hair fell in loose waves past her shoulders and it looked so…touchable. The tight dress, which stopped mid-thigh and drew attention to her blue guild mark, also made other parts of the water mage look touchable.

"Juvia," he said quietly, a smile touching his face.

She stepped back and watched him warily as he approached her with a predatory glint in his eyes. She couldn't help but think she was about to become his prey and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

He was drunk, he was not himself and…he was nearly pressed up against her. Juvia stumbled and Gray reached out, planting his hands on her hips and guiding her backwards until she was up against the cold wall.

"G-gray-sama?" she breathed in question, feeling her whole body go on high alert because of his close proximity.

"Juvia," he purred in her ear, dragging out her name playfully as he gave into his desire to stroke his fingers down her hair.

She was about to ask him why he was acting like this, but then she reminded herself that he had been drinking.

"Gray-sama," she said, trying to be firm, "Step away from Juvia."

Though it was dark and the street was barely lit, she could still see that he was smirking at her. He waggled a finger in front of her face.

"Nah uh ah," his smirk grew, "Mistress Juvia has gone home for the day."

She frowned up at him, thoroughly confused, "What?"

He slid his hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer as he whispered in her ear again.

"You're _my_ pet now."

Heated desire dripped down inside her, pooling low. Her breathing quickened and she knew she had to get away from him before she _didn't_ _want_ to get away, before she allowed herself to forget that he was not himself.

"You wanna be my pet, Juvia?" Gray asked her huskily, gently brushing his nose along the shell of her ear and eliciting a shiver from her.

The hand on her back pulled her even tighter against him, making his desire for her even more overwhelmingly obvious. She moaned a little, her hands coming up and resting on his shoulders.

"What was that, Juvia?" he prompted slowly, "Was that a 'yes'?"

She pushed at him a bit, trying to give herself some space to think, but he didn't budge an inch. The hand that had been playing with her hair now glided down her body, grazing her sensitive breasts before moving to slip beneath her coat and cup her ass. She bit her lip to hold in her gasp.

A hint of desperation tugged at her mind, she needed to stop him, she needed to get him back to his house and stop him from trying to take things further with her. She mentally groaned, almost unable to believe that she now had to _stop_ Gray from touching her. Maybe one day he would touch her like this again but actually be in full control of his actions…

She tried to push him again and he growled at her, bringing his hands up and quickly grabbing hers, holding them behind her back.

He then found her eyes with his own and said in admonishment, "You're not behaving very well, my little pet, what should I do about that?"

Her body pulsed with a heat she tried to ignore, it proved very difficult, especially when Gray leaned down and bit her neck. She whimpered, surprised at how the bite had caused both a bit of pain and a bit of pleasure. He mumbled her name and she could feel his warm breath fanning out across her skin as he moved slowly downwards.

Gray's body was thrumming and burning, the thought of having Juvia as his pet was just as seductive as _being_ her pet. He wanted to touch her, she had been tempting, _tormenting_ him all day and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He was about to let go of her hands so he could be free to have his own roam over her curves, but then she spoke up in a breathy voice.

"G-gray-sama, Juvia will…b-be your pet o-once we g-get to your h-house."

She had been right to hope that that would distract him.

"Really?" he drawled, a grin growing, "But I thought you already were?"

"O-of course," she stuttered nervously, "B-but Juvia w-will, um, be a b-better p-pet at Gray-sama's house."

He hummed low in his throat as he considered her words and nuzzled against her hair.

"What are you going to do for me when we get there?" he asked her after a moment.

His question shot a thrill down her spine and had her scrambling for words.

"W-what, w-would G-gray-sama want J-juvia to do?"

He chuckled, "Well, _that's_ a long list."

Releasing his hold on her, he stepped back and said something that made her whole body tingle and pulse.

"I want Juvia to be tied to my bed so I can play."

He looked around and then frowned back down at her before smirking.

"Pet, take me home," he ordered.

Juvia dragged in a shaky breath and sidled along the wall, trying to collect herself and wondering if she could even manage to remember where his house _was_. After a few more breathing exercises, Juvia was reoriented; she took a step to the right, the direction that would eventually take them to their destination.

She didn't even get to take a second step. Gray's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist, jerking her back against him and causing her to lose her breath.

"Not so fast, Juvia," he said amusedly, "I don't want you getting too far away from me."

He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned rather heavily on her. They were pressed right up alongside each other, Juvia struggled to concentrate. She put an arm around him and got them walking, but he was quite unsteady, one of the reasons for that being that he wanted to nuzzle into her neck and so wasn't focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Gray-sama," she mumbled, she tried to sound grumpy but couldn't help but feel delighted by him and the fact that she had his complete attention.

Their progress was slow and each time they saw someone, Gray delayed further by growling incoherently at them. Juvia was mildly entertained by the way he seemed playing the part of a guard dog to her. After the most recent night time pedestrian disappeared around the corner with a worried expression, Gray stopped growling and began to sniff Juvia's hair.

She giggled and then sighed in relief as she realised his apartment was just up ahead. He lived on the bottom floor of a three storey and rather cosy looking building on the corner of the street. His front door was next to a set of stone steps that led to the other apartments.

"We're nearly at your house, Gray-sama," she told him.

That made him speed up considerably and, with his arm still around her shoulders; it caused them both to stumble forward quickly.

"Slow down, Gray-sama!" she cried, disliking the sensation of not being in control of her movements.

"But I want you on my bed _now_!" he exclaimed like it was obvious.

She gasped and then, with a final lurch, they were leaning against his door. He grinned lazily at her and senselessly tried the door handle.

"Gray-sama, you need the key."

He stuck his tongue out at her and then grinned even wider than before. Juvia eyed him with a little apprehension, noticing the mischievous hint his expression held.

"It's in my pocket," he stated arrogantly, indicating the pocket of his pants that had the chain dangling from it.

She waited a second and then, after he made no move to get the key, she sighed.

"Is Gray-sama going to open the door or not?"

He leaned forward, "_You_ do it, pet."

Juvia's eyes widened and she bit her lip as she considered. She sighed again a moment later and then slowly reached out and slid her hand into his pocket. She could feel his thigh flex and the heat from his body but…no key.

Quickly pulling her hand out, she told him as much.

"Hmm, that's weird," he commented, shrugging.

A slow, cheeky smile spread on his face and Juvia exhaled forcefully.

"Gray-sama!" she accused, "There never _was_ a key in your pocket at all, was there?"

He chuckled, "I dunno, do you want to check the other one? The back ones too?"

She blushed, shook her head and said disapprovingly, "Gray-sama is trying to trick Juvia."

He abruptly lost his cocky grin and stared at her seriously.

"Are you doubting me?"

Unsure about his sudden change, she responded nervously, "W-what?"

He lowered his face so they were only a few inches apart, "I don't think my pet should doubt me, I think maybe I should punish her."

Juvia swallowed loudly. He pulled back and nodded like he had decided something. Then he used a little of his magic and fashioned the key to his apartment from ice because, even as muddled as he was from the alcohol, it was something he was used to doing. He pushed the door open and clumsily gestured for her to enter the dark cavern first.

She stepped in, uncertainty weighing down on her. Or maybe that was Gray's hands on her shoulders urging her forwards…Either way, she felt like it was going to be a long, trying night for her.

**AN: Well that was fun! I actually rather liked that chapter, the unicorn forest thing was something my little nephew said once and i thought it was cute :D Oh and i think there's probably only gonna be two or maybe three chapters left in this fic :O**

**That last chapter had 8 reviews! wow :D *thumbs up***


	8. Chapter 8- Bonus!

**AN: You guys make me laugh so much, i love you :D So here's a crappy little bonus chapter thats probably not at all what you want ;) **

**Chapter 8- The Bartender**

As he watched the drunken young man twirl about calling out for Juvia, the bartender shook his head and sighed in amusement. He hoped the night would be easy for the blue haired woman but, more than that he hoped the young man, who had introduced himself after a few drinks as 'The Gray', would get his act together and figure out that he was in love.

The bartender kept an eye on 'The Gray' as the young man moved in on Juvia like a heat seeking missile. He winced a little in sympathy as she was pulled in to a likely uncomfortably tight hug.

_What an odd couple_, thought the bartender, noticing Juvia becoming flustered.

Well, actually, the two weren't a 'couple' yet, were they?

He inwardly wished them all the best as they disappeared out the door and then, as he began wiping down the bar, he recalled how he had really disliked 'The Gray' earlier in the night.

It had been clear to the bartender that the younger man had been stood up; he had seen it rather often over his four years of working on Dandelion Ave and he easily recognised the signs. After only two drinks and after the bartender had foolishly thought it would be a good idea to start a conversation, 'The Gray' began his ramblings.

At first it had been a whole lot of indecisiveness, 'Should I go look for her? Or should I wait here?' but what really irked the bartender was what came after drinks three and four…the bragging.

The bartender, now that he understood the man a bit better, could replay the words spoken, with amusement.

_"You know what?" 'The Gray' said boastfully, "I bet _you_ don't have a totally beautiful woman chasing after you…but _I_ do."_

The bartender had only raised an eyebrow in response but the young man had responded hotly.

_"What? You don't believe me? Sheesh! Juvia can't keep away from me you know, she follows me everywhere!"_

The bartender had asked him why.

_ "Because I'm _The Gray_! I'm pretty damn awesome! She just can't stay away…poor thing, I'm too irresistible I guess."_

Pressing his cleaning cloth harder into the smooth bar just as he had done after the young man had made that statement; the bartender remembered that he had then asked about what Juvia was like. It was probably the question he regretted asking the most.

_"What's Juvia like? Huh, well…Juvia's crazy, a little scary and a lot sexy. She's cute too, talks in, uh, not a normal, uh, talk, ya know? Oh and she's pretty frickin strong too…did I mention she was sexy? Man, you shoulda seen her today…and she has the prettiest blue hair…"_

After that and drink five, 'The Gray' would_ not _shut up, he alternated between giving everyone in earshot long speeches about how beautiful the woman was, to glaring and telling them that they weren't allowed to get any ideas about going after Juvia themselves.

_"The thing about Juvia," 'The Gray' slurred as he pointed a finger, "is that she's always there for me, she's a real sweetheart and...and, uh, she's too good for me and…have you always been bald?"_

The bartender snorted at the memory and continued scrubbing the bar top, wondering how the woman was faring.

'The Gray' might not have made sense a lot of the time, but he did care a lot about Juvia, that much was painfully obvious and the bartender hadn't need the constant assurances to figure that out.

_"I care about Juvia, of course I do! She's my guild mate, my friend and my stalker!" 'The Gray' proudly said, "And I'm not sharing her with anyone! Juvia is my to care for person sexy…woman with blue hair."_

Glancing around the still densely populated room to look out for trouble, the bartender then served a customer who had asked for a certain purple cocktail. The fruity drink reminded him of the last time he had mixed it and a smile tugged at his mouth.

He had excused himself from 'The Gray' in order to make the drink and when he had returned, he found the young man had stripped down to his boxers for some reason. It had taken a lot of convincing to just get 'The Gray' to relocate the clothes and lump them by his bar-stool.

It hadn't been long after that that the younger man sunk into a sad state of 'Juvia is gonna realise I'm a loser one day.' It had been a mercifully quiet half an hour for the bartender although then, much like now, he found he strangely missed the ramblings about the beautiful blue haired woman.

Now, he looked up as a guy with silvery, spiky hair sat at his newly spotless bar. Some of the guy's hair at the front jutted downwards, partially covering the upper left part of his face.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked him, not at all prepared for the answer he was going to get.

The man sighed loudly, "The love of my life, please."

The bartender chuckled, "Oh yeah? And who would that be?"

"Juvia."

The bartender's eye's widened, _no way_.

After sighing again, the man began to talk rather eloquently and, just like a certain other patron from the night, he would _not_ shut up about Juvia.

The bartender wondered why he had thought he missed hearing about her.

It was going to be a long night.

**AN: Hmm i wonder who that was...lol ;) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow guys! I really did not expect the bartender to get 11 reviews! Haha :P I'm glad you guys all liked that chapter :D And so you know how much i love you, i ignored Star Trek: Into Darkness to write this chapter for you, do you know how much i love that movie? And i had to tune it out :O**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 9- The Sleepover (Lol, don't get too excited)**

She had decided to try and feed Gray. However, she hadn't anticipated how difficult it was going to be to do things with him around, trying to touch her all the time. She supposed she should just be glad he had forgotten he wanted to 'punish' her, at least for now anyway.

Currently she was in his kitchen, attempting to make ham sandwiches for them both and he was right up behind her.

"Gray-sama," she sighed removing his arms from around her shoulders, "You are making this very hard."

"Yeah and you're making _me_ very hard," he said in a low voice.

She gasped and her stomach flipped, sending sparks through the rest of her body.

"Don't be so surprised," he chuckled, "I mean, don't you feel that?"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his hard body, letting out a small groan as he did so. The knife she had been holding clattered onto the bench as a wave of tingling heat rolled through her.

"Gray-sama," she breathed, almost moaning.

He pulled her hair to the side so he could move his face into her elegant neck and press a gentle kiss there. That simple touch had her trembling.

_Gray-sama kissed Juvia!_

Her heart pitter pattered insanely and her skin became super sensitive, but before she could even finish processing, Gray stepped away from her and spun her around. Her wide eyes jumped up to his smirking face and then she had to grip the bench behind her as he very deliberately licked his lips.

Juvia held back a moan and closed her eyes, scrambling to regain her composure and her resolve to keep him from doing things he would regret.

_And Juvia is _not_ allowed to take advantage of Gray-sama._

She almost didn't want to open her eyes and deal with the desire he seemed determined to force on her. But open her eyes she did.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, "Your clothes!"

He grinned brightly at her and cocked an eyebrow as he gestured to his half-naked body, "You're not going to complain, are you Juvia?"

She covered her red cheeks with her hands and took a deep breath. She was about to reply when he spoke again.

"Aren't you hot with all those clothes on?" he asked her, seeming to be genuinely confused.

_Juvia is definitely starting to get that way…_

Her blush deepened and Gray decided she was too shy to admit he was right, he also decided the decent thing for him to do would be to take her clothes off. He reached up and grabbed the lapels of her coat, pushing the article down her arms and off. She was so surprised and flustered; she only reacted when he went to feel for the zipper of her dress.

"Gray-sama, no!" she ordered, slapping away his hands.

He pouted. She blinked.

Gray Fullbuster was pouting at her?

"You could at least take your shoes off…" he grumbled.

She glanced down at her feet and reluctantly realised she should've taken them off earlier. She sighed and moved around him into the small sitting room he had. She perched on the armrest of the couch and swiftly freed her feet from her heels. Gray stumbled slightly over to her and pushed her backwards, causing her to yelp. She landed on the soft cushions, her legs sticking up over the armrest.

"Gray-sama," she complained, "Why did you do that?"

"I remembered," he said, bending over her, one knee resting between her skyward legs and one arm gripping the back of the couch.

"R-remembered?" she questioned hesitantly, though she had an idea what he was talking about.

"That I was supposed to punish you of course," he answered lazily, leaning forward even more, so their faces were close. Juvia was breathing fast, as if her lungs were trying to keep pace with her frantic heart. Gray placed his hand on her flat stomach and she could feel its searing heat through the relatively thin material of her black dress.

"What. Should. I. Do?" he asked slowly, each word punctuated by his hand inching upwards.

_Think quickly, Juvia!_ She mentally commanded herself, trying not to become distracted by his dominance and the fact he was touching her.

"G-gray-sama sh-should…"

His hand completed its journey and settled on her breast.

"Yeah?" he asked huskily, squeezing her lightly.

She moaned as her body burned and her mind struggled to work around the sensations he was evoking inside her.

"S-stop, G-gray-sama," she whispered, desperately trying to recall her reasons for needing him to go no further, "J-juvia w-will…"

His hand slipped downwards, back onto her stomach and then…continued.

"Gray-sama!"

She grabbed his hand before it reached her lower belly.

"Sandwiches!" she cried, hoping he would become distracted, "Isn't Gray-sama hungry?"

He smirked at her, leaned down and nipped her earlobe, "Yes."

She squirmed and then he pushed himself up and away from her, swaying and nearly falling. She quickly sat up and put a hand on his bare chest to steady him as he almost fell forward. He blinked and then grinned down at her.

"Can't keep your hands off me, eh, Juvia?"

Certainly she was very tempted to take her hand away and let him fall for that comment. Instead, however she shakily got to her feet and left him to flop onto the couch at his own leisure. She padded back into the kitchen and tried to dispel the weakness she was feeling as well as thoughts of what could've happened if she hadn't stopped Gray.

Unfortunately, she was so distracted that she cut the sandwiches into squares automatically, it was the way she always made her own but, it was probably not what the ice mage wanted. Her eyes grew huge as she realised what she had done and she cursed herself under her breath.

"Um…Gray-sama?" she enquired unsurely.

"Yes, beautiful female?" he answered distantly.

She frowned at how his voice sounded and turned to put her eyes on him. She almost laughed. He was on the floor by the couch, his face pressed into the dark carpet after he had clearly tumbled onto it from above. She carried the plates over to the small table near him and placed them on top before moving over and trying to pull him up. He seemed determined to make her do all the work; he was not at all helpful.

"Gray-sama," she grunted, tugging at his shoulders.

She lost her balance and fell on top of him causing the air to rush out of her lungs.

"Mmm," he mumbled, "Nice blankie."

She hurriedly jumped back to her feet.

"No, Gray-sama," she told him, growing annoyed, "You're not allowed to get sleepy just yet."

Juvia looked down at him with her hands on her hips, getting Gray to do what she wanted in this state was proving to be very taxing. But maybe there was something she could do to motivate him…

"Gray-sama, if you sit up for Juvia, she will…"

"Give me a kiss?" he supplied hopefully.

"Um…"

"Deal!" he said, moving sluggishly to a sitting position.

He looked up at her expectantly as he sat cross-legged.

_Wait, what just happened?_

She blinked as her heart pounded in her ears. Then she registered the hint of impatience creeping into his expression and she realised she didn't have long before he switched back into his…more aggressive personality. She knelt down beside him and quickly kissed his cheek. It seemed to settle him back into his more childlike and playful state.

Juvia reached back and grabbed the plates of sandwiches, putting them on the floor between them. She glanced shyly back to Gray, wondering if he would mock her little square sandwiches the way others, like Gajeel, often did. Her eyebrows jumped upwards in surprise when she saw that the ice mage had his fingers on his cheek, exactly where she had kissed him. Warmth spread in her chest and only melted her heart more when he noticed the food she had brought.

"Juvia!" he exclaimed, pulling the plate a bit closer, "These are so cute!"

She giggled, "You're the cute one, Gray-sama."

He grinned at her rather bashfully and she had to sit on her hands to stop from launching herself at him. They dug into what she had prepared and when they were done, she took the dishes back to the kitchen as he unhurriedly got to his feet.

"Juvia," drawled Gray.

She bit her lip and slowly turned back to face him, knowing he was going to be like _that_ again.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama?"

He surprised her however and clapped his hands together.

"Let's have a sleepover!" he said excitedly.

Her face went slack as she tried to understand the way his mind worked.

"Come on, Juvia!"

He walked unsteadily towards her with a bright expression, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the short hallway that began after the kitchen. He dragged her past one door and then stopped at the second, shoving it carelessly open and revealing his surprisingly tidy bedroom after he turned on the light.

_Gray-sama sleeps in here…_Juvia couldn't help but get a little lightheaded.

His room was a large square and the big bed took up a majority of it. There was a bedside table on either side of it and a huge set of drawers in the corner of the room.

Gray pulled in her further and then face planted on the soft bed, letting out a loud groan. After a moment, he rolled over and gave Juvia's arm a tug so she would fall onto him. His arms immediately encircled her and he hugged her tight. She couldn't help but smile at the sweetness. But then his hands slid down her back and curved over her ass.

"Gray-sama!" she gasped, a hint of admonishment in her tone.

He laughed and let her go; she scrambled awkwardly and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. She jumped when she felt his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"Juvia?" he asked pleadingly, "Can I play with your hair?"

Her eyebrows twitched down, wasn't he already doing that?

"A-alright," she answered uncertainly.

She felt his weight move around and then his legs were on either side of her. She blushed.

_Juvia is between Gray-sama's legs!_

She then felt the pleasant sensation of his fingers running through her hair and she relaxed. Occasionally he tugged on the blue strands but it didn't hurt and just served to remind her about how odd and adorable the situation was. She almost shook her head.

_Juvia's love rivals would never believe her if she told them Gray-sama was braiding Juvia's hair!_

However braiding seemed to be too complicated for Gray and he gave up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, causing her body to heat up considerably. He rested his chin on her shoulder and enjoyed staring down the front of her dress, that was until she realised what he was doing and that his embrace wasn't nearly so innocent as she thought.

"Gray-sama!"

She covered herself with her hands and he groaned, sending vibrations through her body and causing her to press her thighs together. He flopped backwards, pulling her with him, his arms tightening around her. She lifted and turned her head to try and see his face so she would know what his mood was. He was asleep.

"Gray-sama," she moaned.

Impossibly, his hold on her increased and he mumbled something before rolling them to the side and curving his body around hers. Juvia was trapped and she willed herself to not be happy about that fact.

_Juvia must not take advantage of Gray-sama,_ she reminded herself.

Her arms were free, so at least that was something; she gripped his wrists and tried to pull them away from her body. Her efforts were futile however and she decided she would just have to wait a while until he relaxed his hold, then she would untangle herself and move him so he was properly in bed.

_Juvia will just have to put up with this_…she tried not to smile at the thought.

One of his hands moved then, it went to her hip and pulled, trying to bring her even closer. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his erection pressing against her and bit her lip as her face heated. Then he rubbed against her again and hot desire coiled low in her belly, she whimpered and felt guilt jab at her mind. It wasn't right for her to feel anything but a sense of responsibility for him right now, anything else would be inappropriate, wouldn't it?

Gray made an odd growling sound and then pushed at her hip, causing her to roll onto her stomach. Before she could even register that she was now free, he was on her. She let out a muffled yelp and then groaned as he ground his hips against her backside.

Her hands clenched on the thick blanket and then she wasn't sure if she was thankful or not when he stopped moving.

She loved the feel of him on top of her but she was also starting to find it hard to breath. She was also getting sleepy herself, her blinks becoming longer and her limbs becoming weaker.

_No! Juvia must stay awake!_

She squirmed about to get her arms in a position so she could try and push herself up. Gray was rather heavy and she struggled but managed to heave him off her and to the side. Unfortunately, he slipped and crashed onto the floor. She winced in sympathy and jumped to the floor beside him, checking him over for damage. He scrunched his face up and then peered blearily at her.

"Sexy…" he mumbled.

She regarded him with confusion for a moment and then realised that now was her opportunity to get him to help her.

"Gray-sama," she cooed, "Time to get off the floor and onto the bed."

She reached out and put her arm around his torso, awkwardly trying to draw him up.

"You," he slurred tiredly, "You're just tryna get me into bed with you, sneaky sexy, aren't you?"

"Whatever you say, Gray-sama," she responded breathily as she hefted him.

He was a bit more helpful once he had his legs underneath him but he seemed determined to lie on the floor. She had to hold onto him and pull down the blankets of his bed at the same time, it wasn't easy.

Finally she had the bed prepared and then she all but threw him onto it. Even so, he was slumped half on and half off. She sighed loudly in exasperation and then left him for a moment so she could turn off the light.

"Juviaaaa," he called, "Sleepoverrrrrrr."

She rolled her eyes and returned to the bed, going around the other side and climbing on it.

"Come on, then, Gray-sama," she said, "Get comfortable."

He lazily moved and squiggled about until he was lying the right way on the bed, then he grabbed her and pulled her down. He shifted around and then rested his head on her chest, making a sound of contentedness.

Despite how close they were lying, Juvia felt lonely, it ached in her heart as she wondered if Gray would ever be like this with her without the influence of alcohol. Her eyes burned with the need to sleep and, though she told herself she would only stay until he was deeply asleep, she let her eyelids fall closed.

After only five minutes, she let out a huff and opened her eyes again.

_Juvia's body is tired but her mind is too awake!_

Her thoughts kept straying back to the events of the day, focusing on how Gray had behaved before they had met up at the bar. She fidgeted as her mind recalled the moments when he had been tied to her bed the second time, the time where she had touched him. She still wasn't sure exactly what had come over her then but she found she didn't mind it at all, especially since he had reacted like _that_.

Absently, she brought her hand up and began stroking his soft, dark hair and, as she started to worry about what the next day would bring, it was as if she was trying to bring comfort to herself by the action.

What was she going to do? How would Gray behave? Would he pretend their whole day hadn't happened? Would he remember his alcohol driven antics?

Numerous scenarios and related worries swirled around in her head and she only grew more conflicted every time Gray moved about and snuggled against her.

Juvia was in for a very uncomfortable night and, though the next day would start similarly, she would ultimately be rewarded.

**AN: Oh yeah and THE END IS COMING! Uh, what i mean is the story is ending in the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You guys are just so amazing that i want to cry :') This chapter took ages because it was just so hard to write for some reason :p Im so nervous right now! **

**I hope you dont hate this chapter even though it doesnt have... :/**

**Chapter 10- The Finale**

Juvia ached, her whole body needed to be stretched out and soaked in warmth. Gray had been the most _annoying_ person to share a bed with. If he wasn't crushing her up against him, he was flinging his limbs around and rolling about. She had spent most of the night dodging him and his occasional attempts to grope her.

Then there was the four times he had actually shoved her out of the bed. After the fourth hard landing, Juvia had just decided to stay on the floor, but of course Gray sleepily complained about that too and so she had reluctantly hopped back under the covers with him.

She hoped he wasn't always like this when he slept, she hoped it was just because of the alcohol or something; she didn't want to have to put up with this in the future...

Her eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself for even thinking that they would be sleeping together again.

_Gray-sama seems to like Juvia though…and he _is_ attracted to her, so maybe…_

She smiled but it quickly fell from her face as her worries from the night before rolled in again. What was going to happen today? How was he going to act?

Juvia sat up slowly in the bed and glanced over at Gray, noticing the blankets were pooled down around his hips. He was on his stomach, his arm thrown out over her waist and his face pressing into the mattress near her hip.

He was drooling a little and she watched him fondly for a moment before deciding it would be best for her to just leave, he could come and find her later if he wanted to talk to her, she would let him lead the situation because she honestly didn't have the energy to even think.

She tried to lift his arm away from her, but he tightened his hold and moved closer to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes

"What to do with you, Gray-sama…" she whispered, her gaze gliding over his toned back as she searched her mind for a solution.

She then shrugged to herself and reached out her hand to rest it on his warm shoulder blade. She slid her hand slowly down him, with her fingers soon curving around his side. Gray squirmed, moving away from her slightly as she headed towards his lower abdomen. She bit her lip to hold back her laughter. He squirmed more and then rolled away from her completely, removing his arm from around her and allowing her to escape.

She tiptoed away from the bed and headed back into the hallway, quickly finding Gray's small and tidy bathroom and using it before sneaking into the kitchen and plucking her coat up from the floor and slinging it over her arm. It was just after she had stooped to pick up her black heels that a very groggy ice mage appeared.

"Juvia?" Gray mumbled, leaning against the bench in the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

He massaged his throbbing temples and peered sleepily at her, taking in the way she was completely still and watching him like she had been caught doing something bad. Her blue hair was in disarray and she was bent over, having just picked up her shoe.

_Huh_, he thought with tired amusement, _it almost looks like she was sneaking away after…_

Abruptly he was drenched by adrenaline, his eyes flew open wide and, at least for now, he lost awareness of his headache as certain images flashed across his mind's eye.

Juvia being pressed against the wall by his body. Juvia on the couch, his hand on her breast. Juvia's cleavage as he held her from behind.

_Shit…We didn't…did we?_

"Good morning, Gray-sama," she said in a quiet, shaky voice, averting her gaze.

"Uh…hi…" he awkwardly rubbed his hand through his messy dark hair, "Look, Juvia…-"

She tensed, _here it comes_, she thought despondently.

"-I'm not exactly sure what, uh, happened last night…"

Her blue eyes flew up to meet his.

"Yeah," he continued uncomfortably, "Um…I remember bits and pieces, would you mind…filling me in?"

She sighed and looked back down to her heels.

She was slipping one on when she stated, "You were drunk, Gray-sama and you were very annoying."

"What!" he exclaimed in surprise, "Me, _annoying_? _You_ thought _I_ was annoying?"

She frowned, "Isn't that what Juvia just said?"

He laughed softly; shaking his head in amusement at the idea that Juvia, the woman who often openly admitted her adoration and love for him, thought he was annoying.

Juvia yawned and then told him, "Juvia had a very hard time dealing with Gray-sama."

He winced, "I'm sorry Juvia, I hope I, uh, didn't cause you too many problems."

She stretched and straightened up, balancing on her one high heel clad foot. He couldn't help but notice the way her motions pushed her chest out. His hands itched to reach out to her.

"Juvia didn't mind too much," she sighed tiredly, waving a dismissive hand, "Gray-sama was also very cute."

He blushed and hated himself for it.

Juvia glanced over at him and smiled shyly, causing his stomach to flip flop inside and his heart to jump erratically.

"You were a rather interesting drunk, Gray-sama," she said warmly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What did I do?"

She bit her lip, looked away for a second and turned pink as she turned back to him.

"You…" she started hesitantly, then she shook her head, "Never mind, you were drunk, Gray-sama, your actions hold no meaning for me."

He flinched, "Did I get a bit handsy with you, Juvia?"

He wondered what she would say, he remembered very clearly _some_ parts of the night…

"A bit," she answered eventually and he was mildly relieved by the fact she didn't lie to him and that she had stopped him from acting rashly.

Then she yawned again, "You also kicked Juvia out of the bed a couple of times."

She froze, having realised she had let slip something she hadn't been going to reveal. She didn't want him to think she had acted inappropriately with him while he was asleep or anything.

"We…uh, we shared a bed then?" he hesitantly questioned while wishing he had been more alert at the time.

She nibbled on her lower lip uncertainly and then responded, "You insisted on it, Gray-sama."

"I did?" his eyes were huge with his surprise.

His tone seemed to annoy the blue haired woman however and she snapped, "It's not so hard to believe. Are you doubting, Juvia?"

He held his hands up in surrender, wincing as his head pounded.

"No, of course not!" he told her.

She huffed, "Good, it's like Juvia said, Gray-sama was very annoying and Juvia was kept up for most of the night!"

Gray felt his body heat as he couldn't help but wish something else he could do would keep her up all night.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly again, "No wonder you're so tired."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Juvia doesn't mind looking after Gray-sama even after he does stupid things and is annoying to her."

"Oh…" muttered Gray, unsure if he should be offended or touched by her statement.

Juvia stretched out her arms again and rolled her shoulders before taking a deep breath and bending over to put her other shoe on. Heavy guilt invaded Gray's body and weighed him down. It was his fault that she was so exhausted; he shouldn't have let himself drink so much and he shouldn't have been such a burden on her. He didn't deserve to have such a caring woman around.

Something inside him clicked on then, he realised he want to care for Juvia as much as she cared for him, she always put his needs before her own and was always being so thoughtful. Yes, he now wanted and _needed_ to do the same for her.

The emotion heating his chest wasn't something he was completely familiar with but it told him that he should start by letting Juvia get some more rest.

"Juvia," he said quietly, "You should go."

Her blue eyes grew large and her mouth fell open slightly as hurt flickered across her face.

_Ah shit, I probably should've phrased that better._

"Uh, w-what I mean is-" he stuttered, stepping unsteadily forward.

The water mage straightened up again and held a hand up, "No, Juvia understands, Gray-sama doesn't need or want Juvia around anymore."

He sighed loudly and walked waveringly towards her. He tripped and ended up tackling her to the floor.

"Gray-sama," Juvia complained from beneath his hard body.

Said hard body positively came alive at the feel of her soft curves and Gray mentally cursed himself. He was a second away from scrambling away from her when his door was flung open. Both Gray and Juvia's wide eyes shot to the tall figure in the doorway that was looking at them with surprise to match.

"Lyon?" questioned Gray in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lyon expression abruptly became a scowl as he got over his shock and stepped forward, yanking Gray away from Juvia and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"I came to demand you tell me what your intentions towards Juvia-chan are, and it seems I came just in time. Gray, I'm outraged-"

"Outraged?" Gray repeated, his eyebrows drawn down together in anger.

Lyon quickly reached down and scooped Juvia up.

"Juvia-chan!" he declared, "I'll save you from Gray's unwanted advances."

"What!?" Gray yelled indignantly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Juvia squirmed in Lyon's arms until he put her down, then she backed up against the wall near the door and glanced back and forth between the two ice mages, feeling a headache grow between her temples.

"It's clear to me you were about to take advantage of my lovely Juvia-chan!" announced Lyon, dropping into a fighting stance, "I'll not let you abuse her!"

Hot rage bubbled up inside Gray and clenched his fists, making him see nothing but his rival. He took a fighting stance as well.

"I was _not_ taking advantage of her!" he hissed.

"I find that entirely unconvincing," retorted Lyon as he threw a punch, "You were all over her!"

Gray blocked it and yelled, "Because I fell over! It was an accident!"

"Why was she even here? Did you kidnap her?" Lyon demanded, spinning and then swinging once again.

"No! Why would I want to do that?" Gray defended.

He would never admit it, but the idea of kidnapping Juvia did appeal to him…

"So you're saying you don't want Juvia?" Lyon paused, his sharp gaze piercing Gray.

"What!"

"You _don't_ want Juvia!" declared Lyon triumphantly, "I'll make her mine and give her all the love she deserves!"

The older ice mage turned to look towards where Juvia was and Gray used that moment to land a solid punch that brought the man down.

"I _do_ want Juvia," said Gray fiercely, "She's _mine_ and you can't have her."

Lyon groaned and Gray blinked in surprise that he had actually managed to bring down his old rival so fast. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the powerful emotions flowing through his veins.

_Oh shit_.

He realised then that he had just declared that he wanted Juvia, he first turned pale and then a brilliant red crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks. He slowly turned to look at the water mage.

She wasn't there.

"What!"

His heart hammered loudly in his ears, where did she go? When did she leave?

Gray's adrenaline pumped clarity into him. He now knew exactly what he wanted. Juvia. He was going to find her and tell her that he…

"Shit," he muttered in disbelief, "I've fallen in love with her."

He pictured her; her porcelain skin, soft blue hair, her beautiful eyes and her brilliant smile. He recalled the times where she had cheered him on, defended him and tried her best to protect him. She was always there and always would be. He didn't deserve her but he wasn't about to let her go and realise that for herself. He would just have to be better, do better and prove it to himself that he was worthy of all she could give.

Lyon groaned again and moved slowly into a sitting position.

Gray nodded to himself, deciding what his next course of action would be. He hefted the other ice mage up and carried him outside. He then dumped him against the wall and blasted him with ice, encasing him.

"Stay there," ordered Gray.

He knew Lyon wouldn't be contained for long but at least it would give him enough time to complete his mission, Operation Gruvia.

He stomped away from Lyon, his cheeks tinging pink though no-one was around to see it. He couldn't believe he was already combining his and Juvia's names.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered.

He had his destination, Fairy Hills, plastered in his mind's eye and he didn't even care that he had left his apartment door open or that he was still actually only in his boxers. No, all that mattered to him right then was that Juvia was not by his side. He started to run.

* * *

Juvia slowed to a walk as she approached Fairy Hills. She pulled in a burning breath and then forced it out as she tried to calm herself. A new ache had been added to those she had been feeling all morning, so now it wasn't just her head and muscles that pained her, it was her heart as well. Gray didn't want her around and she was just too tired to deal the hurt.

She had disappeared out the door after he had denied kidnapping her. Perhaps if she had had a better night's sleep she would've stayed to watch the fight but, then again, she didn't really want to hear Gray rejecting her again and she didn't want to deal with Lyon's confusing attentions.

She needed to rest and recover, pull herself together and find her strength once more. She clenched her fists determinedly and strode inside the building which had been her home for many months now. Her heels clicked on the floorboards as she headed through the lobby and it reminded her that she had actually dropped her coat back at Gray's house after he had fallen on her.

_Maybe Juvia will just buy a new coat…_

Her sleepy eyes stared down at her dress as she climbed the stairs that would take her up to her room. Apprehension shot down her spine as she realised how it could look if one of the other girls saw her coming back like this. She forced herself to be more alert and to tread quieter. She arrived at her door and opened it quickly.

Her jaw dropped and then she let out a yelp.

"Mira-chan?" she questioned in a shocked whisper, "Erza-san?"

"It's about time," said Erza by way of greeting.

The redhead was by Juvia's closet, going through the various items while Mira was straightening up the room and making sure everything was immaculate.

"Why are you in Juvia's room?" asked the water mage as she shakily stepped further inside.

"Oh, you're silly," Mira chuckled, waving her hand about, "We're here for our reward of course."

"R-reward?"

"Of course," responded Erza with a small smile as she turned and folded her arms across her armour clad chest, "We did accept your request after all."

The two S-class mages tried not to laugh at the expression of complete bewilderment on Juvia's face.

"R-request?"

"Yes," beamed Mira, "We completed it."

"Twice," added Erza wryly.

"J-juvia…w-what…" she couldn't even comprehend anything about the situation.

"Juvia!" shouted a familiar voice, "Juvia!"

Gray barrelled into the room, nearly knocking the water mage over. He grabbed her before she fell and spun her around to face him.

"Juvia," he said, panting slightly, his dark eyes burning right into her and causing her chest to grow tight, "You're mine, got that?"

She felt herself growing weak and was glad he held her up.

"G-gray-sama?" she breathed, "W-what…w-why?"

He shook her shoulders slightly as he practically shouted, "I love you, okay, Juvia? And there's nothing you can do about it! I love you dammit!"

Juvia blinked at the intense expression on his face, then her heart seemed to explode.

"G-gray-sama l-loves Juvia?"

He moved his hands to cup her face and pulled her closer. He slowly brought his mouth down to meet hers, meaning it to be a gentle gesture, a sweet moment, but as soon as their lips touched…he couldn't stop himself from making a claim.

He licked her lower lip and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she gasped in surprise. He growled at the taste of her and tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss and rubbing his tongue against hers in such a way that a bolt of lust shot straight through her and settled between her legs.

He pulled away before she could start to kiss him back and then he stared right into her slowly opening eyes as they both breathed unevenly.

"Yes," he said quietly, pulling into his arms, "Gray loves Juvia."

Juvia whimpered and threw her arms around him as joyful tears welled up in her eyes. He ran his hand down her hair and glanced up. That was when he noticed there were two others in the room.

"Erza, Mira…what are you doing here?"

The white haired woman was clutching Erza tightly, tears streaming down her grinning face while Erza herself seemed a little emotional too. Instead of answering him, Mira dragged Erza around him and Juvia, heading for the door. Before they left, Mira winked at the blue haired woman.

"We'll come back later."

Juvia gave a rather watery grin and wondered what she could possibly do to repay them for giving her what she wanted, Gray Fullbuster.

THE END...for now.

**AN: So...thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed and reviewed this fic! You're all amazing and so i guess i'll tell you that i'll probably do some connected One Shots for this fic and add them as extra chapters here, maybe one about them going on another date or the guild finding out about them or ya know, them actually 'doing it' :O Meh, thanks guys!**

**Oh and also, i had originally just planned for it to be Mira who took the request because...she's Mira the Matchmaker ;) But also i reckon Erza is a Gruvia shipper ;) ;) Oh yeah and Happy Gruvia Week guys!**


	11. Lame Bonus Chapter!

**AN: Naw you guys :')**

**So here is the first bonus chapter that i would've put up sooner if my computer didn't hate me! **

**It starts straight after the last chapter ;P Also i realised i never mentioned Juvia's guild mark at all...like she was wearing that dress and it would've been visible...maybe i'll go back and mention it...**

**Anyway!**

**Bonus Chapter 1-**

Juvia peered back up at Gray, shyly grinning and releasing him from her embrace. He watched with growing excitement as she sashayed over to her door and eased it shut. The mischievous expression shining in her blue eyes made his heart stutter and his boxers feel tight.

He couldn't help but hold her gaze as he backed slowly towards her bed and sat on its edge. Her grin grew wider and then she made his jaw drop.

"Gray-sama loves Juvia! Gray-sama loves Juvia!" she chanted, throwing her arms out and spinning around, prancing like a delighted child.

He could only be disappointed for a second, her joy was infectious and he fought to contain his smile.

_Hmm…_he saw an opportunity to tease the water mage.

"Keep that up, Juvia," he said as casually as possible, "And I won't love you for long."

The abrupt change was very amusing, a fact which he forced deep down and tried to save for later, for when he was allowed to laugh.

Juvia completely and utterly slumped, her body crumpling and sinking to the floor. Her lip trembled.

"Gray-sama won't love Juvia anymore?"

And suddenly he didn't think it was at all funny. The crushed look she gave him tugged painfully at his heart. He slipped off the bed, landing hard on his ass and then he held his arms out open for her.

"I'm sorry, I…uh, was joking," he muttered, averting his gaze.

"J-joking?" she questioned weakly.

She brightened again and crawled over to him, kneeling between his legs and wrapping her arms around him. He subtly shifted his hips away from her so she wouldn't feel the impressive bulge that had developed. He hugged her, still feeling the weight of having upset her over something so thoughtless.

"Sorry," he said again, stroking a hand down her back, "That was stupid of me."

She pulled back and again, she shocked him.

_Well it looks like Mistress Juvia's making a comeback_, he thought, his body hardening even more.

"It wasn't very nice of Gray-sama to joke with Juvia about that," she chastised, a heated look in her eyes, "Maybe Juvia should punish Gray-sama?"

He swallowed hard, his hands moving to shape her hips. She traced her finger around his guild mark and then trailed it down his deliciously muscled chest, causing his defined abs to clench.

She stopped at the waistband of his boxers and slowly, teasingly dragged her finger along it, making him squirm a little and hold back a groan. She was so close to touching him where he really wanted it.

Juvia leaned forward and held his desire darkened eyes with her own as she captured his bottom lip and sucked it. He moaned as he felt an imaginary answering pull on his pounding erection. His hold on her hips tightened and he tried to bring her up against him so he could get a little relief. Her hand flattened on his taut stomach to prevent him and she released his lip, smirking at him.

"Juvia is going to go have a shower now and Gray-sama is going to stay here and think about what he's done."

With that, she slithered out of his hold and skipped over to her closet to find clean clothes to wear. Gray let out a pained groan and fell sideways.

"_Juvia_."

She giggled but then moved to stand over him, fixing a serious expression on her face as she lightly placed a heeled foot onto his chest.

"No complaining, Gray-sama," she told him, "You hurt Juvia's feelings."

He stared up at her, or more specifically the tempting shadow between her supple thighs. She pressed the toe of her shoe into him a little and then removed her foot and strode confidently to where she had gathered her change of clothes.

"Juvia won't take long!" she called back to him as she opened up the bathroom door that was beside her closet.

Gray simply groaned again in response as he couldn't stop from torturing himself with images of Juvia in the shower, the droplets cascading down and soaking her blue hair, trailing down her neck and…

He thumped his head against the floor and gritted his teeth, deciding he needed to get to his feet and distract himself so he wouldn't fixate on the sound of the shower. He pulled himself up and rearranged his boxers a little.

His eyes strayed to a set of drawers and immediately visions of Juvia clad in sexy lingerie painted themselves in his mind. He took a step towards the drawers.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, Gray-sama loves Juvia!"

He jumped at the sound of the water mage singing cheerfully to herself and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Had he really been about to go through her underwear drawer?

He exhaled forcefully and told himself to get a grip and stop being such a pervert. Looking through her drawers was definitely not a good distraction for him.

Deciding her bed looked pretty comfy, he went and jumped on it, flopping back and sighing contentedly. He grabbed one of her soft pillows and shoved it under his head, wriggling around to get even more comfortable.

Juvia was still singing, though the words had changed to an almost rap of 'Juvia's love rival be jealous! They want what Juvia has but they can't have Gray-sama!'

Gray chuckled to himself, mildly surprised that he was amused rather than disturbed by the woman's antics.

A sweet and subtle scent wrapped itself around him as he breathed, he turned his head to the side a little and realised he could smell Juvia on the pillow he had. He pressed his face into it and breathed deeper. He then recognised how creepy he was being and sat up; scrunching his face up as he mentally kicked his own ass.

He missed it when Juvia opened the bathroom door five minutes later.

"Is Gray-sama alright?" she asked him in concern.

His eyes flew open and he saw her standing in the doorway with wisps of steam rolling out around her. She was wearing a pair of dark short shorts that showed off her blue guild mark on her left leg and a pale singlet that made Gray itch to touch her. He rubbed a hand over his face and then answered her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled brightly and skipped over to him as she commented, "Juvia never told Gray-sama that it was Mira-chan and Erza-san who tied him to Juvia's bed."

He narrowed his eyes as she climbed onto the bed and rested her back against one of the posts at the end.

"So it was them, was it?" he muttered, not sure if he should be grateful or not.

"Yes," Juvia responded, beaming.

He lay back down and bent his arms so they squashed the pillow under his head again.

"Juvia?" he asked curiously.

He felt her shifting on the bed and then suddenly she was straddling him, her hands on his chest as she stared down at him.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

He swallowed loudly and inwardly scrambled to try and remember what he had been going to ask her. She watched him expectantly and rubbed her palms over his pectorals idly as she waited for him to speak. His body was heating up; all he could think about was the fact that her sweet smelling body was on his.

"Uh…" he stalled, "Never mind."

She bit her lip in a nervous gesture, drawing his attention.

"Gray-sama?" she enquired hesitantly, "Is…is Juvia your girlfriend now?"

Inexplicable warmth rolled through him then.

"Yeah, you are," he growled.

He decided that he didn't like the doubt that still lingered in her blue eyes and that he needed to do something to convince her. He moved his hands to her small waist and quickly rolled them both over so he was on top. Her wide eyes peered up at him and he smirked at her.

With a small amount of manoeuvring, Gray had her legs on either side of him and their hips aligned so there was no way she could fail to feel the giant hard-on he had for her. He cupped her face with one hand and used his other arm to brace himself by her side so he wasn't completely crushing her with his weight.

He brushed his thumb across her cheek gently and stared into her deep blue eyes. He quickly ran through what he was going to do. He was going to claim her lips, kiss them until they were pink and slightly swollen and then he was going to possessively run his hands all over her body and leave love bites on her pale skin so everyone would know she was taken.

Yes, Gray had such good plans, none of which would happen at that moment because…

Juvia had fallen asleep.

Gray's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her incredulously, wondering if he should wake her up or not. He then shook his head in amusement.

_Well I had that coming, didn't I? Serves me right for keeping her up all night with my stupid drunkenness._

He sighed and he nuzzled into her neck for a moment, because he couldn't resist, and then he moved to rest beside her. As he pulled her up against him, her blue hair draped over her shoulder and reminded him that he was probably going to be getting something blue of his own pretty soon…

Despite his protesting cock and despite having Juvia's distracting curves up along his side, Gray found it was surprisingly peaceful to just be there with her. He yawned and lazily trailed a hand down her side as he decided that, even if it killed him, he was going to look after his girlfriend and make sure she was happy and healthy. He closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep.

**AN: So pointless...but a wee bit fun right? Hehe...**


	12. Kinda Weird Bonus Chapter!

**AN: I'm pretty sure i have the best followers and reviewers ever ;)**

**Also...Mwahahaahahahahaaaa!**

**Bonus Chapter 2-**

Juvia woke up abruptly an hour and a half later when she moved her hand and heard a male groan. With her eyes now wide open, she realised she was resting beside Gray and using his arm as her pillow. The hand that she had moved slightly…well, Juvia blushed and quickly sat up, folding her hands together on her lap as she peered back down at Gray.

_It wasn't all a dream then_, she thought, a smile growing on her lips, _Juvia and Gray-sama are together!_

It was something she had longed for and now there they were, it was almost unbelievable. She was reminded then of someone she had shared her dreams with and excitement rushed through her, she should tell him about what's happened!

She tried not to disturb Gray as she climbed off the bed and moved over to one of her bedside tables. She bent over and slowly eased open the middle drawer, pulling out a couple of sheets of paper and a pen to write with. Casting a quick glance back over to Gray to make sure he was alright, she then crept over to the small table in the corner of her room and placed her writing things on its top.

She was about to start writing when Gray mumbled, "Juvia?"

She turned to look at him and found he was propping himself up with his elbows and staring sleepily at her. She smiled happily at him.

"Gray-sama, you're awake," she commented, then she froze, "Oh no! Did Juvia wake you up?"

He averted his gaze quickly, "Nah."

He wasn't about to admit that he had come awake as soon as she had left his side, he didn't want to make her feel bad or anything.

"So, what are you doing there, Juvia?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

She grinned, "Juvia is going to write a letter to Jellal-kun!"

Gray blinked and then jumped up and tumbled off the bed.

"You're what!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet.

Juvia's happy expression didn't falter, "Juvia is going to write to Jellal-kun."

The ice mage gaped and then tried to form a sentence, "You, Jellal, writing…when? Friend? 'Kun'? How? But…Jellal!"

She giggled, "Juvia befriended Jellal-kun during the first couple of nights of the Grand Magic Games. Jellal-kun is very nice."

Gray crossed his arms irritably, "Befriended him? At night?"

Juvia didn't pick up on the jealousy narrowing her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes," she answered, "Juvia and Jellal-kun spoke for hours, forming a bond over our shared pain and loneliness."

"Bond?" questioned Gray in a growl, "Loneliness?"

"Yes," Juvia sighed wistfully, staring unfocusedly as she thought back, "It was lovely, Jellal-kun and Juvia have much in common."

Gray pulled a face, "You both have blue hair?"

Juvia nodded and then added seriously, "And we both know how it feels to love someone who we will never be with."

The ice mage raised his eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Blushing slightly, Juvia replied, "Of course, now Juvia is with her love…which is why Juvia is going to write to Jellal-kun! To share the good news!"

Gray awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…Juvia, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

Jellal Fernandes _was_ a wanted fugitive after all and attempts to contact him could be very risky.

Juvia sighed, "Gray-sama is probably right, it wouldn't be very nice of Juvia to rub her happiness in Jellal-kun's face…"

"Yeah," agreed Gray, "Wait…what?"

"It would only remind Jellal-kun that he is not with Erza-san," the water mage continued sadly, not hearing Gray.

She then brightened and cried, "This is perfect, Gray-sama!"

He winced, almost afraid to ask, "What is?"

Juvia clapped her hands together and her eyes shone, "To repay Erza-san for taking the request, Juvia is going to play matchmaker!"

Gray slumped, "This can't be good…"

"Juvia will get Erza-san and Jellal-kun together! And they'll live happily ever after and have thirty three babies!"

She rushed forward and rather forcefully hugged Gray, as if she was trying to give him some of her joy by crushing him to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he managed to wheeze, "You can't just go around and try getting people together."

"Juvia will get Mira-chan to help!"

Imagining Erza's reaction if whatever Juvia planned went wrong, Gray shuddered and decided he needed to stop his girlfriend before she did something incredibly stupid.

"And then Juvia will need to think of someway to repay Mira-chan…"

_I need to distract her, make her forget about matchmaking and all that crap_, he thought with a tinge of desperation.

Inspiration struck him then. He smirked and curved his arms around her, placing his hands on her lower back. Her hold on him loosened a bit.

"Juvia," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Are you still tired?" he asked, his hands slipping down over her ass.

"N-no!" she squeaked in answer.

"Good," he purred into her neck, causing her to shiver.

He guided them back over to the bed and then all but threw her onto it. She bounced a little, bringing his attention to her plump breasts that strained the material of her singlet. He licked his lips and stepped closer before crawling onto the bed as well.

Juvia slowly fell backwards as she watched him with half closed eyes, her soft hair spreading out around her. Gray moved to lie beside her, supporting his weight with his right forearm and then trapping her lower half with his left leg. He pressed a kiss to her exposed neck and she sighed.

He was reminded of his earlier 'plans.' He grinned against her pale skin and brought his left hand up to rest on her stomach, thinking he would start slowly and not rush things with her. He sucked on her pulse point, causing her to moan and snake a hand up to tangle into his messy hair.

Then he kissed further up her neck and inched the hand he had on her stomach upwards until his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. Her eyes had fallen closed and he couldn't help but notice her breathing had sped up slightly. He kissed the corner of her mouth and teased her lips with his hot tongue. She gasped and tugged on his hair, prompting him to smirk.

She turned her head and he growled in approval as she allowed him entrance to her mouth and boldly licked his lips. While her hand pulled his head closer, his finally cupped one of her large breasts, drawing forth a needy sound from her.

Their tongues slid against each other and made their bodies pulse with heat and electricity. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips against her side, sending intense pleasure lancing through him.

Under his palm, her hardened nipple called for his attention and he wasn't about to let it be ignored. He played with it through the thin materials of her bra and singlet, causing Juvia to arch and tear her mouth away from his as a moan escaped her.

"G-gray-s-sama!" she panted.

Oh, he _really_ liked hearing her like that, his body tightened and heated further, which he didn't think was possible.

He stared down at her familiar and always beautiful face, proud that her cheeks were pink and her eyes had darkened with her desire for him. Her lips were parted slightly and were invitingly shiny, a pulse of heat shot along his body and coiled down low as he stared.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered, moving her other arm so her hand could explore the contours of his back.

He buried his face in her neck and slowly swirled his tongue along the sensitive skin there. She shivered and hummed low and approvingly, her fingers digging into him and sparking a dark hunger inside. He moved and slid his hand under her singlet, growling at the feel of her soft, warm skin and then sucking her neck harder.

Juvia pulled at him as her desire rushed down and throbbed between her legs, she tried to get him to shift onto her more, she _needed_ to feel him completely up against her. He didn't want to move however and, even with her mind shorting out from the new sensations, she could guess why.

His mouth was slowly but purposefully making its way down her neck and past her collarbone. Her hand clenched in his thick hair as he licked between her breasts. He slipped his hand out from beneath her top and went to pull it down at the neckline, but, just as his fingers curled around the material, there was a loud BANG.

Gray and Juvia jumped, the latter letting out a startled yelp as they both turned to see who had shoved open the door.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy, smacking his torso with her small fist, "You can't just burst into people's room like that! Oh…_oh!_"

The blonde had finally realised the position Juvia and Gray were in; she turned bright red and quickly covered Natsu's eyes.

Gray glared at the two intruders, reluctantly separated himself from his girlfriend and then sat up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he growled, he wasn't just angry at the interruption; he could sense Juvia's embarrassment and discomfort, she was practically hiding behind him.

Natsu pulled Lucy's hand away from his face and then shrugged.

"I heard Erza and Mira talking about you," he answered carelessly; "I didn't think they were telling the truth though."

"What'd those nosey she-demons say?" demanded Gray.

"That you and Juvia are together now," chirped Lucy with a grin, her earlier blush disappearing.

"Well…we are," he admitted, meeting their gazes in challenge, "Got something to say about it, flame-brain?"

He had, obviously, directed the last part at Natsu, who surprisingly responded with, "She's _way_ too good for you, you know that right, frost face?"

Gray peered over at Juvia, who still seemed completely dazed by the new arrivals, then he nodded sharply. To avoid the unsettling feeling of actually agreeing with Natsu, Gray added, "But I'm not gonna let anyone take her away."

Juvia cheeks turned pink and Gray looked away from her so he wouldn't smile, he had an image to maintain after all.

"Well," said Lucy, coughing awkwardly, "I guess we'll just…um, leave you alone and go back to the guild…"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned, "It's lunchtime!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You ate just before we came here!"

"That was ages ago," the dragon slayer countered, mimicking her by rolling his eyes as well.

The two turned to leave but had to turn back as Juvia called out, "Wait, Juvia wants to go to the guild too!"

The minutes without Gray touching her had allowed her mind to regain its normal functioning and she had recalled her decision to talk to Mira about setting up Erza and Jellal.

"You do?" Gray asked her, wincing and accepting the fact he had failed in his distraction plan.

"Yes!" she responded brightly, "We can have some lunch there too, Gray-sama, after talking with Mira-chan."

Gray exhaled noisily, "Well, I suppose I _am_ a bit hungry…"

"Hurry up then!" called Natsu a few seconds before he darted out the room, "I'm starving!"

Lucy mumbled something grumpily under her breath and then followed him. Juvia scrambled off the bed and quickly found some shoes while Gray shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat moodily. When she was ready, the water mage stood by the door.

"Are you coming, Gray-sama?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yeah, you go on ahead though, I just need a few minutes."

She tilted her head and eyed him with concern, "If Gray-sama is sure…"

He nodded and she hesitantly left the room, soon catching up with Lucy.

"Is Lucy jealous of Juvia?" the water mage asked the blonde to distract herself, smirking just a little.

Lucy gave her an incredulous look, "No, don't be ridiculous, I'm happy for you."

Juvia remarked, "It will be nice now that Juvia doesn't have to worry so much about love rivals anymore."

Lucy nodded and the water mage continued, "Maybe Juvia and Lucy can become better friends…as long as Lucy doesn't try to use Juvia to get to Gray-sama!"

Lucy face-palmed and shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in him like that."

Juvia watched her with suspicion as they walked and then nodded to herself.

"Because Lucy loves Natsu-kun."

A vibrant blush crept up the blonde's neck and she spluttered, "N-no! W-what gave you that idea?"

They were just exiting the Fairy Hills building when Gray caught up to them. He put his arm around Juvia's shoulders and then blinked at the blonde.

"Whoa, Lucy," he said, "Did Natsu burn your face or something?"

Lucy growled wordlessly and averted her gaze while Juvia giggled and felt her own face turn slightly pink at Gray's closeness. The ice mage was about to ask Juvia to explain Lucy's embarrassment, but then he noticed the expression of realisation on his girlfriend's face.

"What is it _now_?" he questioned on a sigh, defeated and predicting her saying something outrageous.

Juvia smiled up at him, "Maybe Lucy will help Juvia and Mira-chan!"

Lucy frowned and kicked a pebble off the path, "With what exactly?"

Juvia ignored the question as another idea struck her; she leaned up to whisper in Gray's ear.

"Juvia should also get Lucy and Natsu-kun together!"

Gray snorted, not trying to reply stealthily, "Good luck with that."

Lucy watched them with narrowed eyes and Juvia whispered to Gray again, more seriously this time.

"Gray-sama is going to help Juvia, _right_?"

He sighed and again he didn't bother to speak quietly, "Juvia, even I can't do the impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for you, Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, catching Lucy's attention once more.

The remainder of the walk to Fairy Tail had Lucy trying to figure out what they had been talking about and Gray making sure Juvia didn't crash into anything because she was stuck in her imagination.

When they arrived at the guild, Natsu was already at the bar and shovelling something spicy into his mouth while he also tried to talk with Mira. All of the members of Fairy Tail then shared an odd moment of silence as they all took in the sight of Gray with his arm around Juvia.

The guild erupted into cheers and shouts, the most common sentiments being 'It's about time Gray manned up!' and 'Juvia, please take me instead!'

Gray sighed as their friends began crowding around them, demanding answers. He looked around for an escape route and then his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Juvia followed his gaze, gasping at the sight of Lyon sulking in the corner of the guild.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, looking up at Gray in confusion.

Gray grumbled, "Not sure, but I suppose I couldn't expect him to stay frozen to my apartment forever…"

Juvia blinked and then glanced back to the other ice mage, noticing that he was being comforted by a rather affectionate Cana.

Gray felt dread roll down his spine as he watched Juvia gain that mischievous smile again.

"Juvia has had another idea, Gray-sama," she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

He couldn't help but groan, "_Juvia_."

**AN: So i'm gonna try writing a Jerza fic soon, so this was kinda the set up for that ;) Jellal/Juvia is my brotp! Haha ;) Also, I quite like the idea of Juvia as a matchmaker, she does have a rather interesting imagination... :D I'm gonna start shipping Cana/Lyon now! Lol ;)**


	13. Sucky and super late bonus chapter

**AN: Gah! I feel so bad for making you wait so long for such a crappy chappie :O I had a lot more planned for this chapter but i got distracted and then panicked about how long it had been since i last posted something so i cut it down :/**

**Bonus Chapter 3-**

He had said he loved her but damn, Juvia was finding it nearly impossible to get the man to say it again.

_Well, it _has_ only been a week since he said it_, she consoled herself_, and Juvia _has_ been distracted by matchmaking plans for a couple of days, but still…_

She had tried really hard to get another confession out of Gray. What else could she do? She had baked him little heart shaped cookies with their names iced on, she had given him a Juvia plushie and she had declared her love for him countless times.

Nothing. Seemed. To. Work.

Currently she was sitting on the couch in his apartment, wracking her brain for her next idea. The ice mage hadn't been rejecting her offerings like he used to, he seemed to be reluctantly accepting them and that was good, but it was still not like she hoped for, not like in her daydreams…

Despair washed over her and she smacked her forehead hard as she realised she had completely reverted to her old ways.

"Juvia is probably just annoying Gray-sama!" she wailed, collapsing back into the cushions, "Juvia going about this all the wrong way!"

Her insides twisted painfully. She felt that at this rate, Gray would break up with her any day now and she couldn't help but torture herself with the various scenarios. She curled into a ball and hugged herself as the horrible scenes played in her mind and brought tears to her blue eyes.

Suddenly a clock chimed, prompting her to use her blurry gaze to find the source on the wall opposite. It was six-thirty.

"Gray-sama should be back with our dinner by now…" she murmured sadly, "Maybe he's taking his time in order to stay away from Juvia…"

She sniffled as she sat slowly up. Becoming vertical somehow renewed her; she jumped to her feet as determination flowed through her.

"Juvia will stop being annoying to Gray-sama!" she declared, "She will get him to confess his love again!"

She began pacing around the small living room, tapping her chin with her finger in thought as her brow creased.

"But how?" she muttered.

She didn't want to be too pushy again but she couldn't help but feel that a confession was what she needed from Gray; she would just have to find the right way to go about getting one. Maybe she could get him hot and bothered and then refuse to go near him until he said what she wanted?

She pulled a face, she could never be so cruel and would it even be a true confession if she got it that way?

Sighing, she plonked back onto the couch. Maybe…she could dress up nice and be extra kind to him?

Juvia slumped a moment later, imagining the heartbreak of him not noticing the difference. She resumed her pacing, making a loop of the little area. Maybe…She could just ask him?

She almost immediately shook her head, remembering how, over the past week, when she had told him that she loved him, he had simply responded with a small smile and an 'I know.'

She groaned and sat on the couch again.

Maybe… she would just have to wait…maybe it would happen if she didn't force it. She moved up and over to a small, clear space on the floor between two shelves and sat down before reaching up to the rectangular box of tissues on one and grabbing it. She placed the box just in front on her and pulled out a soft square, twisting it up nervously between her hands.

"What should Juvia do?" she whispered repeatedly, "What should Juvia do?"

She hated the thought that she was pushing Gray away, he was the one who gave her the sun, he was the reason she joined Fairy Tail, without him, she never would have found such a great family.

The tissue had crumbled in her hands due to her constant twisting, so she mindlessly grabbed another and continued her despairing thoughts.

"Has Juvia ruined everything?"

She continued to reach for the tissues.

* * *

Gray was striding casually along one of the quiet streets of Magnolia, a small bag of hot food dangling from his fingers. As a nearby clock sounded, he realised he was running a little late, it was already six-thirty. He hoped Juvia wasn't panicking and hyping herself up with weird ideas about him being kidnapped or anything. Despite that, he didn't increase his pace at all.

A strange heaviness had settled inside his chest over the past few days and he reluctantly accepted it as being worry. It niggled inside him and he resented it.

During the week, he had spent a fair bit of time with Juvia and she had been acting really weird…well weirder than usual and he was a little saddened by that. He had thought she had changed but it seemed she hadn't.

_Nah, what am I even thinking? She's just overcompensating or something_, he reasoned,_ I should just tell her to settle back down, then I'm sure we'll be fine…_

Still, he felt the burden not only of her behaviour but of his almost constant worry that he had spoken too soon when he had told her he loved her.

Truth be told, he didn't know what to think or feel.

He heaved a loud sigh and turned into the next street, his eyes finding a familiar sign.

_Huh, I'm on Dandelion Ave, am I?_

The bar/restaurant up ahead called out to him and he wondered if maybe a quick drink would help him muddle through his thoughts. Shrugging to himself, he decided it was probably a good idea.

Soon enough, he was inside the building and heading straight for the bar where he had spent a few hours at just over a week ago. He slid onto one of the barstools, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from everyone as he placed his bag of food on the top of the shiny bar.

"You're kidding me," a mildly familiar voice muttered in disbelief.

Gray peered up and then nodded to the bald bartender who had spoken and asked,

"Hey man, can I get a drink?"

The bartender just blinked owlishly at him for a moment and then seemed to compose himself.

"Sure thing," he said, then he added rather wryly, "And what does 'The Gray' want tonight?"

The ice mage furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

The bartender waved his hand, "Never mind, what can I get you?"

Gray shrugged, "Surprise me."

Turning away and grabbing a glass, the bartender questioned, "So…how's your lady?"

"Lady?" frowned Gray, "Oh, you mean Juvia?"

The bartender snorted in answer, "Of course."

"Well…" Gray said hesitantly, trying to fight the strange urge to talk to the man, "She's fine I suppose."

The bartender turned back to him and planted a tall glass of clear liquid in front of Gray as he said, "Did you confess to her yet?"

The ice mage hated the blush that crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks.

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

"Good," responded the bartender firmly, "And are you together now then? A couple?"

"Yeah," grumbled Gray, "How is any of this your business?"

The bartender laughed derisively, "Oh, you made it my business last week or don't you remember?"

"Pffsh, course I remember," Gray lied.

"Uh huh," the bartender replied, giving him a look.

Gray reached for the drink he had been given and took a sip, then he glared at the bald man.

"This is just water," he growled.

The bartender shrugged, "You said to surprise you, so…surprise."

"I don't like you," Gray said seriously.

"I don't care," the bartender retorted honestly, "I only care about why you're here."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Gray.

The bartender plucked up a clean cloth from beneath the bar and began wiping the top as he nodded.

"Yeah," he remarked slowly, "Why _are_ you here when you clearly have a dinner-for-two pack in that little bag of yours?"

Gray sighed and rested his forehead against the bar, mumbling, "I don't know."

"Get'cha head off my bar," ordered the bartender protectively.

Gray simply lifted up his head slightly so he was resting his chin on the counter; he looked forlornly at the bald man.

"Talk to me then," the bartender sighed.

"You asked for it," Gray said, taking a deep breath as he felt the dam inside him burst, "So I told Juvia that I love her but I'm not sure if I actually mean it and I don't want to hurt her and I don't know what to do and I just need someone to tell me what I'm doing, okay?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow and tried to sort through that rush of information.

"Well," he said slowly, "Why would you tell her you loved her if you weren't sure?"

"I don't know," moaned Gray, "I was desperate at the time. But I've never been in love before, what if this isn't it?"

"It is," answered the bartender simply, "Now drink your water and go tell her again."

Gray blew out a stream of air, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," sighed the bartender, averting his eyes and staring at the spot on the bar he was scrubbing, "And it didn't go so well for me."

"Is it because you're bald?"

The bartender rolled his eyes, "So remind me, why does Juvia love you?"

"Because I'm me," grinned the ice mage.

"And why do you love her?" asked the bartender quickly.

"Because she's her."

"So you _do_ love her," the bartender stated triumphantly, smirking just a bit.

Gray blinked, "Uh…"

"Let's see," the bartender began ticking things off with his fingers, "You don't want to hurt her, you think about her all the time, you want to make her happy and you can't stand the idea of other people flirting with her or disrespecting her…am I right?"

Gray sat up and moodily folded his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," the bartender said dryly, "So I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

"Fine," grumbled Gray, trying to cover up his relief and thankfulness by getting to his feet and grabbing the bag of food, "I get it, I'm going already."

He took a few steps away from the bar, turning his back on the bartender and giving him a little wave, "Thanks for the talk, see ya next week, baldy!"

"Hey, do me a favour before you leave would you?"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the man over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Put some clothes on."

The ice mage looked down at himself sharply, "Shit! When did that happen!?"

To be continued...

**AN: Oh and hey, i put up the first chapter of my jerza fic the other day :D Im half way through writing chapter two :D Ooh and if you're on tumblr, i have a couple of blogs :D the links are on my profile ;)**


	14. Omg finally

**AN: Eeek so much to say...um, firstly, sorry its been a while since i posted, i got distracted writing my jerza fic :/ and also i re-wrote this chapter a whole bunch :/ **

**Also, hehe, im expecting a lot of 'Finally!' and 'Its about time!' reviews for this chapter...because you know...the lemon. Yes, you read that correctly, i attempted to write a lemon o.O And it sucks so...warning.**

**Bonus Chapter 4-**

Gray, despite his chat with the bartender, was still unsure that he had been truthful with Juvia when he had told her that he loved her. He frowned as he strode down the street and he didn't even notice that he had stripped down to his boxers again. His apartment was in sight now and it cranked up the swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

_I'm such an ass_, he thought bitterly_. _He berated himself continually as he approached his apartment and wondered if it was even possible that he could be in love with Juvia when he actually knew so little about her.

_Well_, a voice in the back of his head said, _you just need to put some effort in and learn about her, you already know all of the most important stuff, that she's loyal, caring, intelligent and strong._

As he reached out for the handle of his apartment door, apprehension inexplicably surged inside him and ran cold through his veins. He pushed open the door and warily stepped inside. He glanced around as he closed the door behind himself and then frowned as he couldn't immediately spot Juvia.

He slowly made his way over to the couch and placed the bag of food on a small table nearby. His jaw then dropped. He had found Juvia.

Sprinkled all over and around her, were the remains of all the tissues she had twisted up between her nervous hands. She was staring blankly and muttering something unintelligible under her breath as she sat against the wall between two shelves.

_Shit…has she snapped or something? Is this my fault?_

He quickly moved around and crouched beside her, he could now hear what she was mumbling.

"Juvia has ruined everything, Gray-sama will hate Juvia and Juvia will be alone again. Juvia has ruined everything…"

_Ah shit_. It was as if someone had kicked him in the gut so hard that his stomach knocked his heart up into his throat. He reached out shakily and brushed a lock of her blue hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, Juvia," he whispered.

The woman's lost blue eyes slowly found his face. He had had some nasty wounds over the years but this, this awful, soul crushing feeling, was more painful than all those wounds combined. He pushed it down as much as he could in order to have a chance to fix the situation, he could kick his own ass later.

Juvia needed him now. He loved her and he was going to look after her no matter what.

_Of _course_ I love her, it's pretty damn obvious._

"Juvia?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

She blinked and, thankfully, seemed to regain herself.

"Gray-sama?"

He gave her a small smile as he nodded. Juvia looked down and flinched.

"Juvia has made such a mess!" she cried, beginning to frantically try and sweep the fallen tissues into a pile, "Juvia will clean it up right away!"

He grabbed her forearms and tried to hold her still.

"Hey," he protested, "Don't worry about it."

She struggled and continued to eye the white chaos with distress clearly written on her beautiful face. His chest ached at seeing how upset she was.

"Come on," he said softly, adjusting his hold and pulling her slowly up.

The fluffy tissue debris fell from her simple, pale blue dress like a tumble of snow, but a great deal of it clung to her. Gray carefully stroked it away and then he just pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself around her and holding on tightly.

He pressed his face into her neck and inhaled deeply as he ran his hand soothingly down her back. Though at that point, he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, Juvia or himself.

His heart then leapt as the woman in his arms began to tentatively respond. She lightly hugged him back and then, almost as if she realised he was real, held him tighter.

"G-gray-sama?" she whispered.

He pulled back to look into her apprehensive blue eyes.

"I'm here," he promised.

She turned her eyes away from him and they fell back to the mess she had made. She immediately tried to get out of his embrace and exclaimed, "Juvia is so sorry!"

He refused to let her out of his arms, "Hey, I said it doesn't matter, okay?"

She continued to squirm and stare at the tissues.

"Juvia," he said firmly, trying to get her attention, "Juvia, what's your favourite colour?"

She frowned in confusion up at him, unable to comprehend the sudden topic change, "What?"

"Favourite colour," he repeated, "I want to know what yours is."

Juvia blinked a couple of times, her expression smoothing out with each one.

"Blue," she answered with surprising calmness.

"Really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Not grey?"

He was rewarded with a small smile from her as she said quietly, "Well, grey is not really a colour…"

He shrugged and slowly stepped to the side, pulling her with him and then walking them both towards the kitchen.

"Favourite food?" he asked.

Juvia frowned, "Why does Gray-sama want to know?"

Feigning hurt, he mumbled, "Am I not allowed to ask you things?"

"Of course you're allowed, Gray-sama," she quickly put in, "Juvia is just confused about why-"

"I bet your favourite food is Gray-bread," he remarked teasingly, cutting her off and stopping her from spouting some self-deprecating talk.

"What?" she gasped, "No it isn't."

"Really?" he drawled, pleased he had distracted her, "So what is it?"

Her eyes met his, "It's…um..."

His warm gaze shorted her mind, she couldn't even remember what her name was and she didn't care. All that mattered right then to her was that Gray was holding onto her and that if she just lifted herself up a bit, she could kiss him, it would be so easy. She quickly stretched up and pressed her lips to his, then she blushed and pulled back.

"Oh, I see," he said, smirking at her even while his heart raced excitedly, "Not 'Gray-bread' then, just 'Gray.'"

Her blush deepened and his smirk grew as she tried and failed to give an explanation. He posed another question.

"What kind of books do you like to read, Juvia?"

She bit her lip, nearly ruining his focus.

"J-juvia l-likes the r-romance b-books," she stuttered, looking away.

"Really?" he chuckled, moving his hold so his hands were on her hips, "Any certain parts of those books that you like?"

She stubbornly stuck her bottom lip out and he almost gave into the temptation to suck on it.

"Juvia doesn't know what Gray-sama means," she lied, embarrassedly.

"Is that so?" he purred, bringing his face closer to hers, "I guess I should explain then…do you like the parts when the characters do things like this?"

He pulled her up against his hardening erection as he began to trail lingering kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her neck and to her collarbone. Each touch of his mouth left a spot of heat on her skin, beginning the slow simmering of her blood.

"So?" he questioned, raising his head to see her eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked dazedly, causing him to laugh quietly.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then…but, what else do those characters do, Juvia?"

He brought a hand up to cup her neck while the other felt along her back for the zipper of her dress. He touched his lips to hers and flicked his tongue out to taste her before he pulled himself back and released her. He figured that the fact her dress's zipper didn't want to work had to be a sign. He mentally kicked himself and then sighed.

_It's a good thing too, she's vulnerable at the moment, it'd be like taking advantage of her._

Juvia tilted her head in confusion and she said, "Gray-sama, the characters don't usually stop at this point."

He laughed, "It's alright, we're not them."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, "Maybe we should be, they love each other and are happy."

His chest tightened as he stated, rather than asked, "And you're not happy, are you, Juvia."

"J-juvia i-is…" she hesitated, not wanting to say anything that might hurt him, "J-juvia is worried."

"Worried about…?" he prompted gently.

She turned away from him and said quietly, "Everything…Juvia worries about everything, annoying Gray-sama and r-ruining things…and Juvia worries that Gray-sama is unhappy."

He sighed sadly and stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't," he said, "Don't worry about any of that. You and I…we're still just figuring things out and…I'll be happy when you're happy, got that?"

She didn't say anything in response and so he twisted her back around to face him.

"Juvia," he exhaled loudly and winced, "I'm not so good with all this…talking about feelings stuff, but if you want me to spout something poetic…I'll try, for you."

To his surprise and horror, he noticed tears springing to Juvia's eyes. She suddenly threw her arms around him, rubbed her face against his bare chest and mumbled something in a watery voice that he almost didn't catch.

"Juvia thinks that is just what she needed to hear."

They stayed like that for several long minutes, soaking in the peaceful feeling of being so close with a soft warmth in their chests. He stroked his hand down her back as he had done before and then he moved to cup her hips. He tried to keep out the voice in his head that kept pointing out that he could so easily touch Juvia in other places; his body was already hot enough as it was.

He then tensed as Juvia slipped her hands down along his sides and curled her fingers around the waistband of his boxers. She stepped back and to the side, beginning to lead him in the direction of the short hallway past the kitchen, the one that would take them towards his bedroom.

A brilliant and slightly mischievous smile curved her lips. He couldn't help but grin as well.

"Don't you want to have dinner, Juvia?" he asked playfully, his body heating further at the look in her eyes.

The water mage slowly licked her lips, sending a bolt of desire down along his back.

"Juvia would much rather skip straight to dessert."

He groaned low in his throat and then provoked a delighted squeal from Juvia when he lunged forward and picked her up, heading into the hallway. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the sensation of having their bodies so intimately positioned, then he stared down at her slightly flushed face.

"Really?" he questioned, his expression intense and serious.

She ground her body against his and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Yes."

His fingers dug into her hips and he inhaled sharply. His heart rattled against his ribcage and pumped scorching desire through his veins. He strode towards his bedroom, each step causing Juvia's delicious heat to rub against his aching cock; he thought he was going to explode.

Juvia tangled her fingers into his thick, black hair and pressed herself as close as she could, needing every bit of contact she could get. She found the pulse point on his neck and kissed it before running her hot, wet tongue along the skin and sucking hard enough to mark him.

She could feel an approving growl rumble up through Gray's chest and then she had to give one of her own as he pulled her hips tighter against his body while he walked them over to his bed. The rocking motion of his steps was triggering a sinful friction that had her gasping and digging her nails into his firm shoulders.

One of his hands slid up her back in search for the zipper of her dress and, unlike the last time, the zipper glided down and the soft material parted.

Gray carefully lowered Juvia onto his bed; she stared up at him with lust filled eyes that made him nearly groan. He watched her expression raptly as he took hold of the shoulders of her dress and began to slowly peel it down her arms. She blushed as her light blue, lace bra was revealed and he smirked, leaning forward to nuzzle into her neck as he pulled her dress down further.

While he lifted her hips and removed the article completely, he nipped at her neck and sucked it as she had done to him. She moaned quietly and the sound travelled straight through him and stirred up the desire swirling in his lower belly. He moved his hands to either side of her so he could brace himself while he looked at her.

His burning gaze roamed all over her, starting at her waves of soft blue hair and moving down past her parted, kissable, lips, lingering over her rounded, perfect breasts and drifting along her flat, toned stomach. Then his eyes became caught on the scrap of lace between her shapely, biteable thighs.

White-hot need lanced him and he had to fight the urge to just bury his face in there. A desire fuelled shudder ran through him and his hands clenched in the blankets beside her. He grinned cheekily at her and then lowered his head, running his nose over the curve of her breasts, gaining a cute little giggle from her.

"What do you think, Juvia?" he asked her in a husky voice, "Should we take this off?"

She nodded coyly and affection burst over him for her because he knew that, ordinarily, Juvia was rather shy about her body. He couldn't resist kissing her and so he captured her lips and slid his tongue into her hot, sweet mouth, leisurely exploring until they both had to break away to catch their breath.

Juvia squirmed, feeling hot and achy; she arched her back and quickly unhooked her bra, unable to stand the feeling off it on her sensitive skin. Gray's eyes darkened and he helped her drag the lacy garment down her arms, like he had done with her dress. He kissed her lips lightly before whispering in her ear.

"You alright there, Juvia?"

She shivered and nodded even as her skin flushed with embarrassment. He smiled at her and then turned serious.

"Am I allowed to touch you, Juvia?"

"G-gray-sama c-can do whatever he likes," she said breathily.

He smirked, "You sure you want to say that?"

She gave him a blushing smile, "Yes."

He chuckled against her neck and began to slowly kiss a path down towards her tempting breasts. Her hands came up and stroked along his shoulders, sending tingling waves along his skin as he shifted his weight onto his right forearm and moved his left hand to curve over her breast.

Juvia moaned and swivelled her hips when he began to idly play with her hardened nipple. She clenched a hand in his hair and made a strangled sound when he pulled her other nipple into his warm mouth and sucked strongly. Heat rolled through her and throbbed intensely at her core, it made her want to grind up against him and try to find some relief.

"G-gray-sama," she panted.

He curled his tongue around her nipple and savoured the needy sounds she made before he began to drift his left hand down her taut stomach. He teased along the top of her underwear and laughed softly as she raised her hips desperately. Gray pushed himself up so he was kneeling; licking his lips appreciatively at the sight her lush body as her hands fell from her shoulders.

"Gray-sama," she mumbled, her cheeks adorably pink.

He noticed her hands twitch, as if she was fighting to stop herself from covering up and so her grabbed them and grinned at her.

"I have an idea, Juvia," he said in a tone that made more desire rush through her, "I'll take _mine_ off if you take _yours_ off."

She giggled and bit her lip, "But Gray-sama, you don't mind taking off your clothes..."

He winked at her, "And I don't mind taking off your clothes either."

Letting go of her hands, he then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and raised an eyebrow at her. Her heated blue eyes raked over his muscular form and grew darker as they settled on the proud bulge in his boxers. She sat up.

"Alright, Gray-sama," she answered huskily, "You first."

He laughed, "Oh, I don't think so, little raindrop."

She pouted and then her eyes widened and she tilted her head, "Little raindrop?"

Gray blushed and inwardly cursed while Juvia was nearly overwhelmed by a wash of love for him. She reached down and swiftly removed her lacy underwear. Her boldness deserted her though and she quickly covered herself up with her hands.

Gray waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. She wanted to grab him and hug him tight, she knew he was trying to put her at ease. Instead, she beamed up at him and looked pointedly at his hands poised to remove the last piece of clothing.

He shrugged and then slowly, painfully began to pull his boxers down. Juvia's hungry gaze made his straining cock twitch eagerly and, after it was free, Gray grew tired with teasing and he stripped his boxers off, throwing them to some distant corner of the room.

"Mmm," Juvia mumbled happily.

The hot, captivated expression she wore reminded him of all those days ago when they had gone for ice-cream. He groaned as he remembered the way she had sucked and licked at her spoon, he was sure she would be just as…thorough with his body if she got the chance. His body pulsed and throbbed impatiently.

Juvia's heart jumped excitedly and she couldn't stop herself from tracing every inch of his large erection with her eyes. She wanted to touch, taste and stroke the hard flesh before her. She lifted one of her hands away from the junction of her thighs and raised it up to see what he felt like. He caught her before she could and she jumped, her eyes going to meet his curiously.

"Maybe next time," he told her, his voice tight with his repressed desire, "If you touch me now, all the fun will be over too soon."

She stuck her bottom lip out disappointedly, causing him to laugh lightly as he released his grip on her wrist and her hand returned to between her legs. He placed his warm hands on her soft thighs and slowly spread them wide apart, making her squeak nervously.

His hands then skimmed up her body to her shoulders and he eased her back down before staring and the erotic picture she made just lying there like that.

_She's all mine_, he thought possessively and with a hint of amazement.

"Gray-sama?" she asked in concern after he did nothing but stare at her for several moments.

He smirked and leaned down, bringing their faces close and bracing himself with his right forearm as he had done before.

"That's right," he purred, "Say my name."

He nipped playfully at her lips and then covered her hands with his left one.

"Gray-sama," she gasped, sensing what he had planned.

He licked and kissed his way back down to her breasts and teased her nipples with his lips and tongue again. She bent back and moaned in response, making heat pool low in his belly. He grinned over her pale skin and focused on her completely, unwilling to miss the next sound she would make. He pressed her hands against her hot, wet opening and rubbed firmly.

She let out a choked groan that caused his erection to pound demandingly.

"G-gray-sama," she breathed.

He sucked her breast again as he moved their quickly dampening fingers along her delicious slit. Her heels dug into the bed and she moaned wantonly while she bucked her hips. Waves of heat continually assaulted him with every move and sound she made, it was incredible the power they had over each other. He kissed her soft skin and lifted his head.

"Hot damn, Juvia," he groaned, seeing her flushed cheeks and how her hair was wild from the way she kept tossing her head about.

He grabbed one of her hands and easily pulled it up so she could see the sheen on her fingers. He stared into her eyes, his own gaze sparkling, and he deliberately licked up each of her digits. He was powerless to stop the sound of approval he made her at the sweet taste of her.

_I could definitely get used to this kind of dessert._

He was surprised and immensely pleased when she shakily brought up her other hand and stared absorbedly at his mouth. He smirked at her fascination and sucked on each of her fingers, swirling and stroking his tongue around them, making sure he lapped up every bit of her desire. He could feel her shifting her hips about in need and longing.

"Still alright there, Juvia?" he questioned, his voice rough with lust.

She answered by cupping his face and pulling his mouth up to hers. She moaned hungrily when he let her tongue glide along his. As she deepened their passionate kiss, he snuck his hand back down to her waiting wetness. She jerked and tore her lips from his, gasping at the contact.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then kissed her heated cheek before nuzzling her neck and rubbing a certain sensitive spot between her slick folds. He tried to memorise the unintelligible sounds she made, his chest swelling with pride at making her so uninhibited in her responses.

He inhaled deeply, trying to saturate his insides with her scent as he carefully inserted a finger within her. Her silken walls immediately clamped around his digit and they both groaned. He couldn't wait to have his hard cock surrounded by that warmth. He lightly bit her shoulder.

"You're too good, Juvia," he ground out as he twisted his finger around inside her, "You're too much for me."

She made an earnest sound and tilted her head back into the bed as she rolled her hips urgently, her breaths becoming more and more ragged. He slipped a second finger inside when she relaxed and then ran his tongue over her frantic pulse. She cried out and then begged.

"P-please, Gray-sama."

His lips curved up in a bright grin as he removed his fingers from her willing body and quickly licked them clean. He shifted around and supported most of his weight with his forearms on either side of her while he positioned his pulsating erection right where it needed to be.

The sensitive head brushed against her tingling entrance and he had to lock all of his joints to stop from giving into his urge to slam into her. He paused and listened out for any odd sounds, but he could only hear his and Juvia's quick breathing. He smiled; nothing was going to stop them this time. Her passion filled blue eyes met his and his smile morphed into a smirk.

"What do you want, Juvia?"

She actually growled at him and he thought it was the cutest thing when she grabbed his hips and tried to pull him in.

"Come on now, Juvia," he teased, not budging an inch, "You just need to say it."

"Gray-sama," she complained.

He narrowed his eyes as a mischievous look then danced across her face. One of her hands slid away from his hips and he let out a strangled moan as that hand wrapped around his aching flesh.

"_Juvia_."

"Gray-sama," she sighed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "Stop teasing, Juvia."

"You win," he said hoarsely after she stroked his erection lovingly, "This time."

Juvia glided her hand back to his hip and tugged, bringing out a little chuckle from him.

"So impatient, aren't you?"

He slowly began to enter her and his breath rushed out of his lungs at the exquisite sensation; he heard her gasp and he buried his face in her neck. He inched in further, pausing after every small movement, allowing her to get used to the feel of him.

When she enveloped him completely, he kissed her neck affectionately and experimentally flexed his hips. Her nails dug into him and so he ground against her. She moaned his name and her inner muscles gripped him, sending heat spiralling along his spine and settling low. His erection had a pulse of its own and demanded he pick up speed. He sucked her skin as she snaked up a hand to grip his hair.

Juvia rolled her body, causing him to hiss and give up his plans to stick to his slow and steady pace. He withdrew from her wet heat and drove right back in. They both groaned in pleasure, fire racing over their bodies and covering them with a light layer of sweat.

Gray suddenly flipped them over and grinned at having her sitting on top of him. Juvia planted her hands on his abdomen and raised herself up before letting herself slide down his hard length once more, giving a throaty groan. He caressed her thighs and settled his grip on her hips, aiding her in creating a mind blowing rhythm that had them breathing heavily and making all sorts of noises.

Gray could feel it, the concentrated heat coiling low down inside him and he could tell Juvia was feeling it in herself as well. Her body squeezed his, the coil tightened and their movements became more frantic, their dampened skin rubbing together and making Juvia moan louder than ever before. His fingers pressed into her soft flesh and hers clutched his shoulders desperately while they reached for the peak of their pleasure.

So close, they were so close. He pumped into her faster, harder and she tightened further around his straining cock. They slammed their eyes shut as the coil sprung free and they fell over the edge, her muscles contracting and milking his releasing cock. Lights dancing behind their eyelids as delicious spasms ran through them.

She collapsed against him and panted, resting her head over his thundering heart. His, now semi-hard, cock twitched inside her and he smiled contentedly as he began to stroke her back while they caught their breath. After a moment, she lifted her head up and rested her chin on his chest, staring at him with her big blue eyes that had warmth shining out of them.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama," she whispered, "And Juvia knows he loves her too."

"Good," he grinned, "Make sure you remember that the next time I'm an idiot, okay?"

She beamed back at him, "If you say so, Gray-sama."

He sighed, "I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because you're you, Gray-sama."

He laughed, remembering his conversation earlier with the bartender.

"And you're you," he said, playing with a strand of her blue hair, "And this is getting a bit too cheesy for me so…"

"Dinner time then," Juvia chirped, but then she didn't make any moves to leave, "Even though Juvia likes cuddling with Gray-sama."

She blinked and giggled before exclaiming, "Cute, Gray-sama! You're blushing!"

"_Juvia_," he complained, "You're not supposed to point stuff like that out…"

**AN:...it ended up kinda long and drawn out, and then ugh :/ ...sorry. Was this chapter terribly awful? Meh, now i can cross it off my list XD**

**Also whoa, i just realised this fanfic is bigger than the novel im writing o.O **

**P.S. I'm not sure if there are gonna be more bonus chapters or not, it depends on if im inspired :p**


	15. Tiny chapter and stuff

**AN: Sup guys. Been a while eh, I'm a bit out of practise writing gruvia lol, so forgive the crappiness.**

**This is set an undetermined amount of months/years after the last chapter because i wasn't sure what amount of time would be appropriate exactly...**

**Bonus Chapter 5- Cold Feet**

They were snuggling in bed. Juvia was tucked up along Gray's side; his arm was curved around her as they caught their breaths after their latest 'playtime.' A contented smile curved Gray's lips and he reached over her to grab the blanket and haphazardly pull it over their cooling bodies.

He sometimes had trouble believing that Juvia was still with him and that they were actually a couple, even after all this time. He often worried that he wasn't paying her enough attention or that she would realise he wasn't good enough for her.

She, for the most part, was worry free, her only concern being that she must remember to try control her urges to spontaneously declare her love for him in public. She nuzzled against Gray and sighed happily as she caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger.

"Gray-sama?" she said thoughtfully.

He grunted in response, too lazy to bother speaking.

"Jellal-kun hasn't proposed to Erza-san yet."

Gray sighed, "So?"

Juvia was silent for a moment and the ice mage knew that signalled trouble.

"Maybe Juvia and Mira-chan should help out aga-"

"No!" Gray quickly interrupted, "I think you've both done enough, Jellal will propose when he's ready…or else Erza will do it."

He glanced down and could see Juvia pouting a little as she rested against him.

"But Erza-san and Mira-chan helped get Gray-sama to propose to Juvia," the water mage said.

"What?" asked Gray, "No they didn't."

Juvia chuckled to herself but didn't reply, causing Gray to frown and try to think back to the days before the big proposal…

He remembered he had been increasingly annoyed by strange men always asking out Juvia and pointing out that she was practically available as long as she had no ring on her hand.

He also recalled he had seen a lot of wedding things around, especially in the guild and, when he had talked to the bartender about his thought about proposing to Juvia, the bartender had said 'Just do it already, idiot. You love her and it doesn't mean you have to get married immediately, you're just making a claim for later or something.'

Gray remembered snorting at that thought and agreeing.

Now, he raised his hand up and looked at the simple band around his finger, smiling at how Juvia, not long after he had proposed, had decided that her Gray-sama needed a ring to ward away admirers and to show commitment too.

"It was all my idea," he told her, feeling the need to explain, "I wasn't influenced at all…but if I was, I'm okay with that."

Juvia lifted her head to smile softly at him, then she settled back down and said, "That's great, Gray-sama."

A comfortable silence painted the room and began to make Gray's eyelids grow heavy with the need to sleep, it had been a long day after all.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered.

"Mm?"

She was hesitant as she voiced her thoughts, "J-juvia is getting cold feet."

"What?" Gray bolted upright, prompting Juvia to bounce a little as she fell back onto the mattress. He stared at her with panic barely hidden in his eyes.

"Juvia is getting cold feet," she repeated shyly.

Gray shook his head, "No, you're gonna marry me no matter what, Juvia, alright? You can't just change your mind-"

Juvia tilted her head and listened with fondness warming her chest as Gray continued his speech about how they were going to be a happily married couple and how he would just have to convince her it was the right thing.

After several minutes, she sighed and sat up, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. She held his gaze with her own, smiled and then deliberately moved her eyes down her legs as she used her other hand to adjust the blanket and tuck it around her feet.

"Oh," mumbled Gray, a blush spreading over his face.

Juvia giggled, "You must be spending too much time with Juvia, Gray-sama, your imagination is growing a little crazy."

He rolled his eyes and nipped at the finger she still had pressed to his mouth. She giggled again and pulled her hand away as he smirked.

"You don't have a problem with my imagination though, do you, Juvia?" he asked, in a low, heated tone, "Or should I show you just how…_imaginative_ I can be?"

Juvia's grin became a smirk to match his as her eyes darkened with hunger, "Yes, Gray-sama might just have to demonstrate for Juvia."

He leaned in close, so their lips were almost touching. The heat was rising up in Juvia, she wanted to just grab Gray and pull him close, but she would control herself for now and wait for him to act, she loved his playful side.

He could see the way her eyes devoured him and the way her hands clenched in the blanket as an excited flush pinkened her skin. They were so close, just a breath apart. He captured her gaze and held it intensely for a moment.

Then he moved away and flopped back on the bed.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said casually, closing his eyes, "Goodnight, Juvia."

He rolled away so she wouldn't see his smile; he could just imagine her expression of disbelief and confusion.

_Serves her right after she made me freak out like that with her little trick_, he thought a little mischievously, _I'm just getting a little payback_.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Mm?"

"B-but, J-juvia thought…no, never mind, goodnight, Gray-sama."

He listened closely for the sounds of her shuffling herself back into a comfortable position. As soon as she stopped moving, he rolled over and grabbed her, pulling her tight up against him. She gasped in surprise and then let out a little moan as he began to stroke her naked flesh.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear teasingly.

**AN:...yeah that _was_ a ridiculously short chapter...sorry. I just wanted to tell you all some sorta important stuff and i didn't want to come completely empty handed, so to speak.**

**If i update this fic again, it'll be because; **

**1. i've found time to write something about Gray's actual proposal to Juvia XDD or**

**2. I've started a fic for the bartender and thought some of you might like to know about it**

**(Also, some of you might be interested in hearing that the bartender got a chapter in my jerza fic, yay for him XD)**

**For a while now i've had the urge to make an ask/advice/rp blog so then i just thought 'well okay, i'll make one and help people out as the bartender'...so basically there is a link on my profile and you can go on tumblr and interact with the bartender if you really want to XD**


End file.
